The Pranking Wars: Lily and James, Year One and On
by The Laziest Woman on Mars
Summary: James Potter loves a good prank. In fact, so do all his friends. But Lily Evans isn't one to be left out in the cold. So she decides to embrace a little competition. Who will win...THE PRANKING WAR!!! DISCONTINUED! Read in junction with Gypsy.
1. The Meeting

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is new fic that I decided to start. I have so far not had much attention with Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy, but this story can help explain some of the things in that story if you have read it. This is year one through their deaths for Lily and James. It has an interesting way of looking at Lily, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any character from these books. I own the plot of this story, and Cassy Reed. That is it. Okay, got that? Now you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Hogwarts Express." James said in disgust as he looked at the train billowing steam. "Ready to go and make a 'wizard' out of me, as my dad said. Like I'm going to be Minister of Magic." He snorted, pushing a strand of messy black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Hey, it won't be too bad." The boy standing next to him replied. "I hear that they have great food. And Donovan told me that the house-elves would get anything for you, if you just ask 'em. They can be found behind a large basket of fruit, I heard." He grinned eagerly. "I can't wait."  
  
"You would be food obsessed, Sirius. What is it with you and lunch? I would rather live on bread and water than have old McGonagall breathing down my neck." He stretched his shoulders as if he could already feel it.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure she isn't around twenty-four, seven. We'll find time to have a little fun. Just wait and see." Sirius yawned widely. "I just hope we don't have to get up this early everyday."  
  
"You call waking up at seven early? What a crock. I'm the one who lives in a mansion...why won't my parents allow me to be idle rich? You're the poor guy and you have less chores than I do!" James sneered at Sirius, who grinned merrily.  
  
"Oh, come on, James. You know you skimp on chores whenever you can get one of your house-elves to do it for you. And why would I want to be rich? I can just take anything I want from you. And nobody expects me to be respectable." James rolled his eyes, pulling his chest to the train."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, what a riot you are. Do you have to be so funny? I think I might burst a blood vessel if you make me laugh anymore than I am already." He said sarcastically. Sirius downed the last of his candy and chased after James to catch up.  
  
"Oh, come on, James! You know I'm the funnier one of us two! You are just jealous of my superior talents. Now bow to me!" James stopped abruptly, causing Sirius to stumble and fall forward onto his trunk, which rolled freely until it crashed into a young redheaded witch who was talking to a couple of third years. She cried out in anger as she toppled over, and turned to glare at the duo.  
  
"What was that all about?" she yelled, picking herself up off the ground. "You dorks! Are you trying to kill somebody?" She scowled at them as the two people she had been talking to laughed, watching the confrontation.  
  
"Geez..." Sirius muttered as James jogged up and skidded to a stop next to them, panting. "You'd think I hexed you or something."  
  
"I have a right mind to hex you!" she said menacingly, narrowing her dark blue eyes. "You could have really hurt somebody, you know?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Be more careful, next time, all right?"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry! It isn't like I did it on purpose!" Sirius said, raising his hands in the air. His dark eyes glimmered with humor.  
  
"No, you didn't." She sneered. "Of course not. I bet somebody like you doesn't have the brain to do something like that on purpose. What did you trip for? Forget how to tie your shoelaces, did you?"  
  
"Why you...you...I said I was sorry!" he said loudly, fuming.  
  
"Well, I'm not sorry! Just don't do anything else, all right? I don't want to deal with a half wit for the rest of the year." She growled.  
  
She walked off stormily, calling after her friends. James watched as a short, plump girl leaned out to talk for a moment. She had vibrant red hair, and appeared to be in her seventh year. "What a crank." Sirius muttered. "Too bad we're already on her bad side. I think she would have been a lot of fun."  
  
James shook his head. "Still under the notion that school might turn out to be fun, Sirius? I think you are gravely mistaken." He scowled darkly. "If I put just one toe out of line, dad will send me as large a howler as he can fit without giving the owl a heart problem."  
  
Sirius laughed loudly. "Then we'll just have to make sure that nobody finds out it was us causing trouble, right James?"  
  
He grinned madly. "Right, Sirius."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Are you going to be all right, Lily? I know that this is what you want, but I'm just so afraid that you aren't going to be happy..."  
  
"Mum!" Lily frowned, looking around. "I'll be fine. The letter told me everything I needed to know...about magic and things. I promise that I won't do anything dangerous. REALLY!"  
  
"Honey, I know. I just worry, that's all. Petunia does too, dear. She loves you, you know. I just don't think she knows how to tell you, that is all."  
  
"Of course, mum." Lily sighed. She wouldn't bother to correct her mother. Petunia hated Lily, of course. But she would never tell her mother. She had high hopes for both her girls, not just Lily.  
  
"Do you know everything you need to know, dear? You have all your money and everything? That place, Diagon Alley, you got everything you needed from there?"  
  
"I got everything from my list." She said wearily. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, mum. And I'll be back home before you know it."  
  
"Yes, I know darling. It's just hard, is all, to see my youngest girl leaving me. And for a school of...magic! It's a lot to think about, my little flower." Lily smiled softly at the old nickname.  
  
"Of course. But it's fifteen till eleven. The train leaves soon. Go on...I'll be fine." Her mother sighed and brushed a strand of rich red hair from Lily's face.  
  
"All right. Write me as soon as you can, Lily. Your father, too. We'll miss having you around. The house will be so much quieter." She gave Lily a hasty kiss on the cheek before she turned to go.  
  
"I promise I'll be fine!" Lily called after her. Before realizing she was already in a bit of trouble. She glanced hastily around at the wall between platforms nine and ten, where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters should have been. There was nothing there. A quick glance about left her quite confused. She didn't see anybody her age, and there weren't any guards that she believed could tell her what to do.  
  
'Could this all be a joke?' she thought to herself. Panic rose slightly in her stomach. 'What if there really aren't such things as witches and wizards? But who would do such a thing to me?' She calmed herself, remembering that she had tried a few spells already, at home, for safe measure. They had all worked, and she knew that there was no way a prank could have left her able to turn a feather into a ceramic bird and back again.  
  
She glanced about once more, before she noticed a young boy around her age standing near the wall. She listened closely to their conversation, uncomfortably aware that it was meant to be private.  
  
"Remus, you have to be careful, now...no funny business, you could hurt somebody...now, do everything Dumbledore tells you, and you'll be fine...Hogwarts is really the safest place you could be, dear..."  
  
"Hogwarts." She whispered, the fear in her stomach subsiding. She waited a moment while the sandy-haired boy's parents finished talking to him and, when she was sure that she could not overhear anything potentially embarrassing, she made her way over.  
  
"Pardon me," she asked in what she hoped was her most congenial tone. All three of them looked up. She blushed brightly. "I was just wondering...well, I'm going to Hogwarts and my parent's never went there, so I don't really..."  
  
"Don't know how to get in dear?" The boy's mother said, smiling. "Well, Remus is about to board the train. Why don't you come with us? We'll get you on safely."  
  
"Thanks." She pushed her trunk beside Remus, smiling.  
  
"So you're a muggle-born?" Remus asked thoughtfully. "You're really lucky to be getting to go to Hogwarts, you know. It's a top-rate institution for young witches and wizards..."  
  
"Founded more than a thousand years ago by the four founders, who each produced a house of their own name," Lily quoted automatically.  
  
"And now run by Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class." Remus grinned smugly. "Hogwarts: A History?"  
  
"Chapter three!" Lily smiled, as they both began laughing. They came up to the wall between the two platforms and Lily shook her head. "How do we get through here?" She asked Remus' parents, remembering the brick one had to tap to enter Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh, the wall is visible enough, but it isn't solid." His father said. "Just go through at a bit of a run, and you should come out on the other side all right." He pointed at it. "A new thing, it is. Back in my day, you had to floo into a giant fireplace they had back there." He shuddered. "Horrid thing. They invented this for all the muggle-borns that are being let into Hogwarts, who aren't connected to the network."  
  
Lily nodded. "Interesting. So I just...run at it?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep. You and Remus can go at the same time. We'll come behind you." Remus smiled at her, his sky blue eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"All right, then? Let's go?" He began jogging at Lily's side as they headed towards the wall. Lily felt a prickle of anxiety at her skin and pressed her eyes shut. She could imagine the wall crashing on her any second, she could feel it coming nearer, and suddenly...  
  
Nothing. She glanced up at the shining scarlet engine, panting slightly. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS was written on its side in high, glittering gold letters. She turned to look at him. "It's incredible." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I'd never get to go to Hogwarts." Remus said, looking at it. He turned to Lily and thoughtfully dusted his hand off on his jeans before offering to Lily. "Remus Lupin." He said. "This is my first year at Hogwarts, too."  
  
"Lily Evans." She shook his hand before they both turned to look at his parents, who had just stepped through the wall.  
  
"Remus, I think you better get on. Remember what we were saying earlier. Be careful." His mother warned before turning to Lily. "You take care of yourself, dear. I hope you enjoy yourself." She waved to them with Remus as they walked side by side to the crowded train, creeping through the mass of people.  
  
They stepped on. Remus quickly shoved his trunk into an overhead compartment and helped Lily as she struggled with hers. "Thanks." She muttered, blushing. She cursed herself for feeling like such a fool.  
  
"Come on, Lily. Let's go find an empty compartment. There's few people on here that...well, I just don't want to see them when I am in such a good mood." She followed Remus down the compartments, which were filled with many people from their age to the oldest seventh years. Finally, near the very end, they found one that was vacant. Lily stretched into her seat and sighed.  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked Remus when he sat across from him. He smiled quietly at her.  
  
"I'm going to the best school in the world. All my family has been in Gryffindor, and they all expect that I should be, too. Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to let me into Hogwarts, so...yes, I'm petrified." He laughed, turning to look out the window. His parent's had gone.  
  
"At least you have a magical background." Lily muttered. "I never even knew about anything like this before I got my letter. Well, except for one time when I accidentally made my teacher start speaking German, when he'd never spoken a word of it in his life. We had an exchange student. He was quite surprised." Remus snorted.  
  
"Well, that's nothing. I once caused my mother's best china to melt. It turned into syrup. She was more than a little irritated at me." He muttered, causing Lily to laugh loudly. They settled in and began recounting various events of the past twelve years of their lives. Lily finally felt something that had been missing from her life for the past twelve years. Somebody who knew how she felt, and had been through the things she went through. A friend.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other as the train began to move. "You know, this might not be so bad." James muttered amusedly. "If that redhead snipes at you for the rest of the year like that. You really need somebody to teach you a lesson, Sirius."  
  
"If she tries to get under my skin, I'll...I'll turn her into a wombat!" Sirius said proudly, showing James his wand. "Don't you doubt me."  
  
"A wombat, Sirius?" James snorted. "Is that what you come up with? I bet that took you a while to come up with. Leave the insults to me, Sirius. Seven years of your humor and I'd be willing to bet that she's the one who will end up turning you into some odd creature."  
  
Sirius scowled. "All right, a pig then. She would make a good pig."  
  
"A pig? Well, that's not a wombat. But please don't tell me you're going to develop a pig obsession." James snorted. "That would be just plain weird."  
  
"What do you think I am going to do? Run around screaming 'Attack of the Lopsided Flying Pigs'? Even I'm not that weird." Sirius snorted. (Tribute to Jasmine Black----pig obsessions are always funny.)  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Sirius, why don't we go and find that girl? You really should apologize." James said.  
  
"Or I could have a little fun with her." He sneered. "She was a positive shrew, you know..."  
  
James sighed as he stood. He knew his friend, and what he was capable of doing. James was fond of pranks, though. He would see what he had planned. "Come on then, Sirius." He said. "Let's go find her."  
  
"Where did she get on?" Sirius muttered as they made their way from compartment to compartment with no sign of the redhead.  
  
"Near the back, I think." James said, squinting down the apartment. He thought with annoyance that his parents were right-by the end of the year he might need glasses. "Come on," he said finally. "I think I see her." He and Sirius made their way down the compartments, filled with students merrily chatting and arguing. They finally stepped into one near the end, which was empty except for a redheaded girl and a boy she was talking to, who they could not see.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the shrew." Sirius said loudly. The girl stilled for a moment. Sirius came up behind her. "Listen chick, if you think that you can get away with what you said to me earlier, I think you might have another thing coming. I don't take anything from anybody..."  
  
"Erm...I think you might have the wrong person." She said softly as she turned. Sirius went pale as he looked her. Her dark green eyes glimmered with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.  
  
"Oh...sorry, I...well..." he turned quickly to his friend. "James! You idiot! Can't you see? That wasn't her!"  
  
"I'm aware of that!" James hissed back. "It isn't my fault! All I saw was red hair! Come on, Sirius. It was your idea to find her in the first place." He raked a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up more than ever.  
  
Suddenly, the boy that had been talking to Lily stood up and narrowed his eyes. "James? Sirius?" They stopped their argument and turned to him. Twin evil smiles passed over their faces.  
  
"Loopy, is it really you?" Sirius said darkly. "We've missed you." He walked forward and grabbed his left arm. James walked up and grabbed the other.  
  
"Yeah," he said humorously. "I mean, it's been so boring around home without you around to see every once in a while, to chat with..."  
  
"Or to torture,"  
  
"To hang out with,"  
  
"Or torture..." Sirius said again darkly.  
  
"Hey, stop it, will you?" Remus said angrily. "Don't you ever grow up? I would think that by now you would at least act your age and not your IQ!" He said, trying to pull away from them.  
  
"Ooh, original." Sirius snorted. "I thought for sure you might actually come up with something that hasn't been around for fifty years...  
  
James chuckled. "Loopy, you really do make things too easy. Now, you see, it isn't like we meant to come here and torture you...we might have left you alone..."  
  
"Yeah." Lily interjected. "You came here to torture some poor girl. Really, are you mad or something?"  
  
Sirius and James dropped Remus' arms and frowned. "Oh, come on. Remus is an old friend of ours. He used to live near us, until his parent's moved away."  
  
"Just give us a moment to catch up on a year's worth of lost time, why don't you Red?" James said cheerfully. "Go and buy yourself a Pumpkin Pasty or something."  
  
"Can't you just leave us alone?" Lily said angrily. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"Watch out, Sirius." James muttered. "These redheads have tempers. I have a feeling if this one got angry, she'd be worse than that one out there."  
  
"WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?!?" Lily shouted. "Or are you going to make me do something I am really going to regret?"  
  
"Lily, this is none of your business." Remus said quietly. "Why don't you just go? I can handle these two..."  
  
"Come on! You don't want to get a detention on your first day at school, do you?" she asked, glaring at Sirius and James. "I get the feeling that these two aren't worth the trouble."  
  
Remus looked at her calmly and then back again at Sirius and James. "All right." He said simply as he followed her out of the compartment. The two boys looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"I don't know if we should have done that, James." Said Sirius quietly. "We've already made more enemies than we can count." He sighed. "I think this is definitely going to be an interesting year."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hello! I hope you like my new fan fiction. Don't think that this is going to be a typical Lily/James love/hate story. That will all change next chapter, but you will just have to wait and see!  
  
Thanks to all for reading! ~Megx~ 


	2. Sortings and Snape

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is new fic that I decided to start. I have so far not had much attention with Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy, but this story can help explain some of the things in that story if you have read it. This is year one through their deaths for Lily and James. It has an interesting way of looking at Lily, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any character from these books. I own the plot of this story, and Cassy Reed. That is it. Okay, got that? Now you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"What was up with those two, Remus?" Lily asked with obvious disgust. "I mean, they seemed like complete jerks."  
  
"They are." Remus said uncomfortably. "I used to live near them for most of my life. They thought it was highly amusing to do whatever they could to get under my skin. I really wish I didn't have to see them our first day here."  
  
"I just hope I'm not in the same house as them." She said huffily, leaning back in her chair. "I mean, they'll probably end up in that house Slytherin, right? I hear that's where all the bad wizards come from."  
  
Remus shook his head slowly. "No...I don't know about that. They aren't really mean or anything. I don't even know why they make fun of me for being smart. To tell the truth, they make the same exact marks as me. And I don't flaunt it or anything."  
  
Lily shrugged. "Well...just don't let them do anything to you, all right? I don't think you should get in trouble just because of them. And if they do anything to you...well, we're learning magic just as much as they are. We can do something back to them, can't we?"  
  
"Yeah." He grinned happily. "I guess we can, can't we? It isn't like they're smarter than we are. I guess we'll just have to prove to them we mean business."  
  
She smiled back. "Who were they anyway? Sirius and James? Are they brothers?"  
  
"Practically." He muttered. "Back where we come from, you never see one without the other. But they aren't related. James comes from a very rich and very old family. Some people say that somewhere along the long they were connected with the founders themselves. But Sirius..."  
  
"Well?" Lily persisted when Remus paused.  
  
"Well, the Black family is old, but poor. It's just Sirius and his brother Donovan, and their mother. I don't really know what happened to his dad. He was killed somehow. But Sirius' mum actually worked for the Potter family for awhile. I guess that's how they met. And then they decided to start pranking people. I just happened to become their main target."  
  
"Hmm..." Lily frowned as she thought of the boy with the messy black hair. He had seemed nice enough. Until he got that fiendish glint in his eyes. "Maybe it will be okay if he finds somebody better to prank. Who knows...you could end up being friends."  
  
Remus snorted. "Yeah. If you say so." Both of them looked up as a tall girl with bright red hair----much brighter than Lily's dark auburn---- walked into the room.  
  
"You haven't seen two dorks around here, have you? One with messy black hair and one with longish black hair? I think I might owe them an apology." Remus and Lily looked at each other and snorted.  
  
"Erm...I think you might mean James Potter and Sirius Black." Remus said, obviously amused by them being described as dorks. "They were just looking for you, I believe."  
  
"Looking for me?" she said in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Yeah. They thought I was you. Red hair and all." Lily rolled her eyes. "I believe they were trying to threaten you or something."  
  
"Threaten me?" she said in an angry tone. "Why those...I was just coming to apologize! And I was being nice about it too! Especially after they almost run me over on a cart."  
  
"Sounds like Sirius and James." Remus muttered. "You know, I'm not sure if they will ever grow up."  
  
"You know them?" she said suspiciously. "Are you, like...friends or something?"  
  
"Definitely not friends." He stated, narrowing his eyes. "They used to find it a useful hobby to torture me every moment they got."  
  
The girl sat down beside them and shook her head. "I'm not sure if I want to meet these guys again, after all. I don't want to be around when they start learning real spells." She sighed. "I guess we'll just have to protect each other from them, won't we? My name is Cassandra Reed. Everybody calls me Cassy, though."  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin. This is Lily Evans." Remus smiled at her. "Hello, Cassy."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I feel kind of bad about doing that to Loopy." James commented as he bit into a Pumpkin Pasty. "I mean, he really didn't do anything to us..."  
  
"Hey, all's fair in love and pranks." Sirius said through a mouthful of chocolate frog. "And what about that girl he was with? What a temper."  
  
"Yeah. I was afraid she was going to bite my head off." He shook his head. "Most likely you'll end up marrying her, Sirius. You always did go for danger."  
  
"Sure." He snorted. "If I know you, you'll be the one who falls for that chick. You like the feisty ones, don't you?"  
  
James frowned and threw the remaining bit of his pumpkin pasty at Sirius' head. He dodged it and stuck his tongue out. "You're the one who started it anyway. You shouldn't have gone looking for that other girl in the first place. Just leave her be. Fear her. Redheads are dangerous."  
  
"You're just saying that because you like them so much." Sirius snorted. "You want them all for yourself, don't you?"  
  
"Listen, you..."  
  
"Boys?" A girl with long black hair stuck her head in the room and glanced down at them, smiling. "Hello, there. I just thought that I better tell you we'll be at the school in about thirty minutes. You better go ahead and get changed."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." She grinned merrily before backing out and closing the door. James and Sirius watched for a moment before turning back to look at one another. "Who...was that?"  
  
"Dunno." James whistled. "Never seen her around the house before. Dad only brings around business. Lucky me----I get stuck with Lucius Malfoy." He rolled his eyes. "But she was right. We better get changed. Where'd we put our stuff?"  
  
"Erm...three compartments down, I think. Come on." He stood up and quietly opened the compartment that the older girl had peeked in from. She appeared to be in her last year. She smiled at them as they walked past, blushing. They didn't say anything to her.  
  
The second compartment held an umpleasant surprise. "Oh look...it's ickle Jamesie." Lucius Malfoy sneered, looking at him. "What are you coming in here, for? Trying to fit in on your first day?"  
  
James groaned to himself. "Hey, we're just passing through. Got a problem with that?" Lucius squinted and stood up, looking down at James and Sirius.  
  
"We don't like snotty nosed first years coming in here if they aren't invited." He smirked, his ice blue eyes glimmering wickedly. "So why don't you be a good little boy and go away?"  
  
"We're just going to get our stuff." James stated, trying to pass by Lucius. He reached out and grabbed James by the shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we're just trying to have a nice conversation. Aren't we, guys?" he said. The giant boys beside him smirked and cracked their knuckles.  
  
"Oh, you're so strong. Beating up first years. What, all the fourth years too strong for you?" Sirius scowled, crossing his arms.  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Oh, come on, I was just trying to make you feel welcome. But if you'd like, I have somebody your own age to indtroduce you to. Severus?"  
  
A pale boy with long, greasy black hair and a rather long, crooked nose rose from the seat in the back of the compartment and walked over to Lucius. He uncomfortably crossed his arms, trying to scowl at them in a menacing way. It wasn't effective.  
  
"Him?" Sirius snorted, trying and failing to keep from laughing. "You think he can do something to us?"  
  
Severus scowled darkly. "I know more curses than you'll ever learn in your entire life. Don't think I won't use one."  
  
James grinned eagerly. "Oh come now, Lucius, you can do better than that. What is he, like a little trained dog or something?"  
  
"A weasel." Sirius chuckled. James broke out in loud laughter.  
  
"No...no, how about a flobberworm..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Severus shouted, glaring at them. "Don't think that I was just saying that...would you like to go for the sorting with boils all over your head?"  
  
"Just try it, Sevvie." James mocked. "Come on." Severus pulled a wand out his robes and pointed it at James. He muttered an incantation and just as it began to emit bright green and silver sparks...  
  
"SEVERUS!" The girl from the next compartment ran in and jerked the wand out of his hands. "Why do you have to start trouble your first day here? You don't want to make enemies, do you? Can't you at least make it to the sorting before you get yourself expelled?" She stood in front of him, her arms crossed, eyes fuming.  
  
"Izzy, I...I...I was just showing them a spell I read about the other day. I wasn't going to hurt them."  
  
"You think I've been going to Hogwarts for six years, going on seven and don't know a curse when I see one? Really. Keep doing that and you'll end up worse than a squib." Severus scowled at her.  
  
"Come on, Izzy, do you have to do this now? I mean, can't it wait till later?" She frowned at him before shoving the wand back into his hands.  
  
"We'll talk after the sorting." She muttered. "You two," she said to Sirius and James, "I'm sorry for any trouble my little brother may have caused." She flicked her head back. "He forgets sometimes that he isn't a trained chimp." She walked from the compartment, leaving the door behind her open. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies looked after her in admiration. James had the sudden feeling he knew why they were being so nice to Severus Snape.  
  
"Let's get out of here." James said quietly. He and Sirius slipped quickly out. Severus still looked a bit shocked.  
  
They closed the door quietly when they reached the compartment. Suddenly, three pairs of eyes glared in their direction.  
  
"We've left the snake pit to enter the lion's den." Sirius moaned. Staring back at them were Cassy Reed, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily looked at Sirius and James with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Though they hadn't been the people she most wanted to see in the world----far from it----the look of utter dread in their faces was almost enough to make her enjoy their entrance. Almost.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remus asked warily.  
  
"Our stuff...this is where we left it. Do you mind?" James shot back. Remus shrugged, motioning towards the trunks.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
They pulled their things out of the compartment and Remus, Cassy, and Lily all looked at one another. "What should we do?" hissed Lily when it was apparent that the two were intent on staying, even after they had slipped into their robes.  
  
"I dunno." Whispered Cassy back, shooting them an ice cold glance. "Should we...you know, ask them to go?"  
  
"They may be jerks, but I don't want to be rude or anything." Lily mumbled.  
  
Cassy sighed and spoke aloud to the boys, who were engaged in a game of exploding snap. "Hey, you two. I'm not going to say that I was wrong, or anything, but I really shouldn't have been as impolite as I was earlier."  
  
Lily stifled a laugh as the boys looked over, twin expressions of surprise on their faces. "Really?" James finally muttered. "I mean...you're not going to play nice and then, like, put acid pops in our food at dinner, are you?"  
  
She snorted. "That would be fun, but no, I really don't feel like watching you spit food out all over the table." She made a face as she pictured the image. "Besides, we might not even be in the same house as you two."  
  
"Yeah." Mumbled Sirius. "If we're lucky, you'll all be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or something."  
  
"What?" said Cassy in slight irritation. "How do you know that you won't be put in one of those houses? Or Slytherin, for that matter?"  
  
Everybody in the compartment made faces. "I don't think any of us will be Slytherin." James finally said. "I don't think that any of us are quite that slimy. You know, like that weird kid in the next compartment. Sevvie."  
  
"Sevvie?" Remus frowned. "You don't happen to mean Severus Snape by any chance, do you?" James snorted and Sirius frowned.  
  
"You know that greaseball?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Remus winced. "I moved in next to him and his sister at the orphanage after I moved away from you. From one awful neighbor to another." He grimaced again. "His sister is nice enough, but he is a nightmare. Always threatening me with one curse or another. Once he tried to slip a truth potion into my food. Veritaserum."  
  
"Sounds like him." James grumbled. "He's a Slytherin, for sure."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Wow, you two actually agree on something? I think I might die from shock."  
  
"If you met this kid you'd think these two were angels." Remus said quietly. "He's kind of creepy."  
  
Cassy tapped her hand against her chin thoughtfully. "I met him once. He was kind of funny." She froze when they others all stared at her. "In a weird, kind of slimy way."  
  
They all laughed as they felt the train pull to a stop. "Evry un' out now!" A deep voice shouted from outside. "Firs' years to the boats. Leave yer' trunks on the train." They all climbed out and stood face to face with a very large man with a wild tangle of black hair. His beady black eyes gleamed with amusement.  
  
"Firs' years over here! Four ter a boat, now! C'mon!" Remus, Lily, and Cassy quickly climbed into a boat and looked at James and Sirius triumphantly, who would have had to split up for one to climb on with them. Obviously they weren't going to do that. Instead, they got on a boat with a young, plump boy and a pretty girl with dark hair.  
  
They were leaned in, whispering with one another when they felt the rocking of the boat as another person climbed in. Remus leaned back in obvious distaste. It was Severus Snape.  
  
"Ugh." He grunted. "Don't you have anywhere else to go"  
  
"There isn't any more space." Severus mumbled. "All the other boats are filled."  
  
"Ready now? Heave off!" The large man called as all the boats suddenly began to float across the large lake. Lily looked down uncomfortably before looking up at the boy.  
  
"Erm...hello. My name is Lily." She smiled warily. Severus glared silently at her. "Ahem...all right then." She turned away to shoot Remus a pleading glance.  
  
"So..." Cassy continued, "Do you remember me? I think we met before. When my mum taught at your school for a little while..."  
  
"I remember you." He said, after a long moment. "You were that annoying redhead that always had to get all the answers right. A know-it- all." Cassy tossed her head, offended.  
  
"I am NOT a know-it-all." She snorted. "Can I help it if I occasionally get an answer right?"  
  
"Occasionally?" he muttered. "You knew the Elementary History of Magic textbook from front to back."  
  
"Well." Cassy turned away and looked pointedly at Remus. "So. What house do you think you're going to be in?"  
  
Remus smiled brightly. "Gryffindor. What else? Do you think I'm going to be in Slytherin or something?" Severus scowled.  
  
"No." Cassy said dryly. "You're not that much of a..." Cassy never finished her sentence. The boat bumped hard on the dock. Lily fell over onto Remus' shoulder, while Cassy slipped into Severus' lap. "UAGH!" she shouted as she hoisted herself up, rubbing her hands vigorously on her robes. "That did NOT just happen."  
  
Lily snorted. Remus jumped out and lifted Lily by the hand. She stumbled out and Remus turned back to help Cassy out. He smiled wickedly as Severus began staggering out and kicked the boat lightly with his foot. It began floating back to the opposite shore. "Oops." He murmured as he took both of the girls by the arms and escorted them into the great hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you see that Snape kid?" one girl said softly, stifling a laugh.  
  
"He turned his boat over...soaking wet." Another replied.  
  
James looked over to a shadowy portion of the great hall, where a boy was covered in the large man's giant moleskin cloak. His face had gone even paler and he looked at everybody with eyes full of contempt. The whispers were everywhere. Sirius was smiling gleefully, as if his birthday had come early.  
  
"I can't believe it." he said happily. "He was thrashing around like a fish."  
  
James snorted. "Yeah. I reckon that's the first time his hair has touched water in years." He and Sirius glanced quietly over at Severus, who was very disgruntled.  
  
"Everybody, may I have your attention?" McGonagall, a woman with square spectacles and hair in a tight black bun, addressed the group of first years. Everybody quickly went quiet. "The Sorting will begin in a few moments. If you will please follow me..single file, please..." They followed quietly. All were feeling slightly anxious. James nervously patted down his hair.  
  
"Look...there's Donovan." Sirius murmured. Sure enough, his brother was looking up at them, his Head Boy badge gleaming in the light.  
  
"Now, the Sorting Hat." James and Sirius stared at the old battered hat that was brought out from behind a door opposite them. She set it down on a chair and it began to sing from the rip in it's brim.  
  
Centuries ago four founders, Of wit, and skill, and bravery. Founded here at Hogwarts, A school for Witch and Wizardry, But when they found they needed, Someone to choose the student's place, No founder of them could agree, On a test to run them like a race. 'Tis wit to test them, said the fair, And wise Rowena Ravenclaw. Nay, strength and work, Said Hufflepuff, nodding to them, one and all, Cunning, then, said Slytherin, Ambition is the thing to test, No, courage, said one Gryffindor, Should test them above all the rest. So then, when all was done and said, Gryffindor, he made a plan, He took me from atop his head, And said I'd be the one to choose. So I'll look into all your minds, Amid the space and other stuff, And tell you where you ought to be, So you can go and learn some fluff!  
  
James stared at the hat as it finished its song. "Well." He muttered. "That was distinctly odd."  
  
"You're telling me." Sirius murmured back.  
  
She stood up and raised a hand to quiet them. "Now." She said, nodding. "When I call your name, I would like you to come up here and place the hat on your head. When it has called your name, return to your table." A low murmur filled the hall. The students looked up at her. All looked ruffled.  
  
"BLACK, SIRIUS!" He glanced over at his friend.  
  
"Watch this." He muttered. "Donovan bewitched my robes before we left." He walked over to the chair and sat. She placed the hat on his head and he sat there for a long moment before it finally cried out...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was taken from his head and a loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table. Sirius bowed, and as he did a sharp golden glow tore through his robes. They suddenly turned gold and scarlet.  
  
"Enough, Mr. Black." McGonagall muttered. He smirked and turned to go to his table. As he did SLYTHERINS STINK flashed across his back. Three quarters of the hall erupted into loud laughter. The teacher frowned from where she was standing. James got the impression she was making a mental note to talk to him after the sorting.  
  
A few others went before it cried out, "EVANS, LILY!" The young girl from the train stepped forward nervously. It took a moment before it made her a Gryffindor. She also got applause as she went to her table.  
  
Others went. The chubby boy from the boat became a Hufflepuff, and a girl with light blonde hair a Ravenclaw  
  
"LUPIN, REMUS!" Remus stepped out onto the floor, sitting quietly on the stool. But his awkward worry seemed unfounded. No sooner had it touched his head than...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"POTTER, JAMES!" he stepped forward, feeling slightly awkward. Sirius, his robes still gold and scarlet, grinned at him from the table. He scowled as he sat and felt the hat lowered over his head.  
  
"Hmm..." he heard a voice inside his head. "Well, this is an interesting place. What a mind you have boy...not so fond of hard work, eh? Not a hufflepuff I guess. Intelligent, very much so, and ambitious too. But I see that great things will come to pass...you're name will one day be well-known, and not only yours I see...what things will come to pass...but, for now I see, you better be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was said loudly to the hall. James stumbled forward greatfully. He went to the table and sat beside Sirius. Remus and Lily were sitting awkwardly across from them. Donovan grinned.  
  
"How are all of you doing?" he said quietly. "Welcome to Gryffindor. This is really the best house. I know I'm not supposed to be as biased, now that I'm head boy, but..." He grinned a grin identical to that of Sirius, "Well, let's just say that isn't the case."  
  
Lily smiled politely. "Thank you for the welcome." She said. "You're certainly more well-mannered than some people." She said, glaring at James and Sirius.  
  
"Oh, you mean my puppy?" he said, pointing at Sirius. "Nah, he isn't rude. Just an annoyance. Sometimes I think mum bought him off a gypsy or something."  
  
"Hah." Sirius muttered. "You only say that because you know how much smarter I am than you."  
  
"Sure, kid." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."  
  
"REED, CASSANDRA!" James looked up as the other redhead stepped across the stage. She smiled uncomfortably as it was set upon her head. "RAVENCLAW!" It yelled finally. Cassy smiled happily, though she looked a little crestfallen that she wouldn't be in the same house as her new friend. She waved as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"SNAPE, SEVERUS!" Sirius elbowed James as the greasy haired boy made his way across the stage. He no longer wore the coat, though he still looked decidedly damp. Murmurs of laughter were going across the hall as his story was shared.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. James rolled his eyes. "Didn't see that one coming."  
  
McGonagoll smiled at them. "Well, that is all for this year. And now for a word from our headmaster, Albus..." She paused when she realized that Dumbledore was not in his customary spot at the table. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. McGonagall frowned. "Has anybody seen him?" she muttered to the teachers at the table behind her. They all shook their heads.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" James said quietly.  
  
"Dunno." Sirius muttered. "I'm almost afraid to ask."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey all of you guys! How do you like the fic so far? This is starting a little like a love/hate fic, so don't get huffy and think it's going to be cliché! That all changes soon, with a little help from good ol' Sevvie! Donovan is cool, isn't he? He's like an older Sirius, except a little more 'serious'. REALLY sorry about that pun. Please READ AND REVIEW and I will love you forever! Come on! Don't you see that glorious button down there? Look... II II II II II II II II II V 


	3. Fear at the Feast

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is new fic that I decided to start. I have so far not had much attention with Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy, but this story can help explain some of the things in that story if you have read it. This is year one through their deaths for Lily and James. It has an interesting way of looking at Lily, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any character from these books. I own the plot of this story, and Cassy Reed. That is it. Okay, got that? Now you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A rumble filled the Great Hall as people began to examine where the whereabouts of the headmaster might be. "Do you know anything about Dumbledore?" said Lily quietly to Remus. He shook his head.  
  
"No. He was Transfiguration professor when my mum and dad went to school, and they told me he could be a little off sometimes. Maybe he's just...you know, down at Hogsmeade, or doing something in his office." He shrugged. "Don't think I'd be that surprised."  
  
"Hmm..." Lily glanced once more up at the teacher's table. Dumbledore's large golden chair sat empty. McGonagoll was whispering in a hushed voice with the other teachers, her eyes shining with disapproval. Lily got the feeling that, odd as Dumbledore was, this was no silly occurrence. Something was wrong. Really wrong.  
  
"I just have a feeling something bad has happened, Remus." She muttered. "I mean...do you think that, you know, somebody got hurt or something?"  
  
"Can't say. But I agree...I don't think he would have missed the feast unless there was something important going on. We'll just have to, you know, wait and see." Lily frowned, glancing across the table at Sirius and James, who seemed to be coming up with wilder and wilder explanations for Dumbledore's sudden disappearance.  
  
"I say he was eaten by a dragon." Whispered James excitedly. "A giant black one, with great horns..."  
  
"Or maybe he was practicing a new spell and it backfired and turned him into...a pig!" Sirius said proudly, grinning.  
  
"No...no, listen...he went to Diagon Alley on a date and...I dunno, he found out he was late, and tried to Apparate in, and splinched!" Sirius cringed.  
  
"Oh, that would be awful...poor Dumbledore..."  
  
Lily snorted and shook her head. James and Sirius turned to look at her, questioning. She glared at them. "You can't Apparate into or out of Hogwarts." She said firmly. When her statement met with blank stares, she rolled her eyes. "Didn't either of you read 'Hogwarts, A History'?"  
  
Neither of them said anything. She shrugged an turned back to Remus. "Well, what do you think?" she said softly. "I mean...well, there's only..."  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. Glancing towards the doors, she saw a tall man with long white hair and an equally long beard stride quickly into the room. McGonogall began to relax, but Lily saw that when the teacher saw the look of anger on his face, the tension began to work it's way through her face again.  
  
Dumbledore reached the teacher's table. Everybody was talking loudly, watching Dumbledore with eager anticipation. He raised a hand to quiet them.  
  
"Everybody." He said when silence had befallen the great hall. "There has been an attack of some sort in Hogsmeade. The Prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl will lead you straight to your dormitories. The feast will be sent to your rooms. Please act with great urgency."  
  
Every began talking excitedly. Donovan stood up and coughed loudly. Every Gryffindor looked his way. "All right." He said for everybody to hear him. "First years, come right behind me. Everybody else, stay close behind." He led them from the hall. Lily watched the passing statues and tried to keep track of the various corridors as she passed, but the anxiety of the group began to work its way into her mind and she found herself unable to concentrate.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a long while, they reached a tower. A portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress hung on the wall. Lily, along with the other first years, looked at it in confusion. "Back so early?" she said to Donovan. "Doesn't the feast last longer?"  
  
"There were some problems." He said quietly. "Dumbledore sent them all away from the hall." He turned to the students. "The new password is Expecto Patronum." As he said this, the Fat Lady nodded and swung open. A large hole was revealed, with a large step leading into the Gryffindor common room. Donovan jumped in, and the first years began clambering after. Lily blushed bright red when she was unable to make the ledge on her first try, and went redder when James reached down a hand to help her in. "Thanks..." she muttered.  
  
"Okay. The food should be sent at any moment. Go ahead, and enjoy yourselves. I'm going back down to see what is going on." He left quietly. The moment he exited, the entire common room broke out into eager discussion.  
  
"An attack?" said Remus with shock, slightly pale. "What kind? I mean, there haven't been dark wizards around in a long time. Not around here anyway. Do you reckon it might have been a vampire or something?"  
  
A tall boy with bright red hair spoke quickly. "No, it was probably one of Hagrid's pets. Finally attacked somebody, it did!"  
  
"Arthur!" The redheaded girl that had spoken to Cassy on the train stood and looked him in the eye. He blushed.  
  
"Sorry, Molly..." Lily glanced around the room, a chill on her skin.  
  
"Remus? Is...I mean, in this world...well, are things usually like this?"  
  
"No." He shook his head to emphasize his point. "Like I said, there aren't any dark wizards around now. They were all killed a while ago. Dumbledore himself defeated Grindelwald, back about thirty years ago. He was the last."  
  
"So you don't think it was a wizard? It was some sort of creature?"  
  
"It had to be." Remus stated. "And if it was a wizard, mark my words...he'll be gone as soon as Dumbledore gets him."  
  
Suddenly all the conversation in the room was halted. Plates of food and goblets appeared suddenly in the room, on all the tables. "Look," Lily whispered, pointing to a slip of paper near her food that had her name on it. She picked it up, cracking into a wide grin.  
  
Lily,  
  
One of the older girls in Ravenclaw showed me how to send this up with the dinner. Our house is located somewhere around the kitchens, but I can't say more. Anyway, I just wanted to say how sorry I am we aren't in the same house. I was really getting to like you! But we can still be friends, can't we? It isn't like one of us turned out to be a Slytherin. I am glad to be in Ravenclaw, but I don't think I am very wise, as my potions have always been so horrible. Meet me tomorrow after breakfast so we can chat! I hope you have a great year.  
  
Cassy  
  
P.S. Sorry you had to get stuck in the house with the Dork Twins.  
  
P.P.S. Tell Remus I said hello.  
  
Lily grinned and handed it to Remus, who smiled brightly. "I like that name for them." She stated. "Very appropriate."  
  
"Yeah." He nodded as he began heaping piles of potatoes onto his plate. "Very appropriate."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius, you're eating a little quickly." James warned. "Slow down."  
  
Sirius talked loudly through a mouthful of kidney pie. "Wha'? I'm eatin' fi'." James grimaced as a large, unidentifiable vegetable flew from Sirius' mouth and onto the table.  
  
"Ohhh..." a girl sitting nearby moaned. "Sick." Sirius looked at it and shrugged, stuffing another large bite into his mouth. James turned quickly when he heard the door creak. Donovan walked quietly in, his face slightly ashy. He strode over to Sirius and sat beside him.  
  
"You okay, pup?" Sirius swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Yep...just fine."  
  
"Good. Because I need you to be careful." He glanced quickly around the room. "Very careful."  
  
James frowned, feeling a prickle of fear down his spine. "What do you mean, Don?"  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well..." he glanced quickly around, to see that nobody was watching. He leaned forward. "Listen I wasn't supposed to tell you...not until the announcement, anyway. Like he said, there was an attack...somebody disappeared, just like that, and the other person with them was found dead."  
  
Sirius' eyes opened wide in shock. "What? Do they...do they know who did it?"  
  
Donovan shook his head. "No. That's the strange part. It was a wizard, but..." he rolled his shoulders, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Listen, they don't know much about whoever he is. He just showed up. Nobody knows who he is, or where he's from. The only thing he left behind..." he gulped, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" said James eagerly.  
  
"A mark. In the sky. A weird skull, with a snake coming out of it's mouth. And it was all emerald green." James and Sirius looked at each other, eyes wide open. "And...well, the thing is, this guy...whoever did it...he goes only by the name Voldemort."  
  
"Voldemort?" Sirius snorted. "Sounds like some sort of a bad soup."  
  
"Be serious, kid." Donovan said quickly, shaking his head. "This is no joking matter."  
  
"But I am..."  
  
"Hey." He said, poking Sirius in the chest. "Do NOT say what I know you were going to say. I've heard enough of that particular pun." Sirius scowled, taking a large bite of turkey.  
  
James however, was mulling things over in his mind. Voldemort...? Where had he heard that name before? Hadn't his father mentioned it a few times over the past years? He remembered similar events---times when people had gone missing or turned up dead. Somehow, Voldemort had often been connected...  
  
"So this Voldemort, they are sure he was behind it?"  
  
Donovan snorted. "He certainly didn't make a secret of it. He stuck around until the first people from the ministry started to show up. He wanted to make sure that they knew he was around. Then he apparated, before they could do anything."  
  
"How's you find all that out?" Sirius said suspiciously. "I mean, you're still a student, Head Boy or not."  
  
Donovan shrugged. "I came when they were talking about it. Dumbledore didn't notice me until after they were finished talking about it. But he wanted me to keep it secret until he could make the announcement. So don't go telling everybody about this, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. All right." Sirius shrugged. "I mean, it isn't like this is something big, right? Probably just some weird, disgruntled guy. Maybe they bet on Quidditch and this guy never got his money. Really, you don't think this is going to become an everyday occurrence or anything, do you?"  
  
Donovan frowned. "I really don't know, pup. Just be careful, all right? You too, James...I need somebody normal around once in a while, and you are as close as it's going to get, what with the kid here."  
  
He walked away to talk to some of his friends. The food had disappeared and Sirius was leaning back with a contented grin on his face. James was silent as he thought about the attack. Somehow he had a strange feeling that Voldemort was going to become a big threat. Bigger than he could ever imagine. He shot Lily and Remus a glance, a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he couldn't help but think they were all doomed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily woke up the next morning slowly, startled for a moment when she could not place where she was. And then she remembered. Hogwarts. The thought of it brought a smile to her face. She stretched as she got out of bed and dressed after taking a quick shower. She was pleasantly surprised to find that, besides water, heavy pink bubbles could also be turned on or off tap as one pleased. They smelled vaguely of bubblegum.  
  
She met Remus in the common room. He looked a little more tired than he had the night before, and Lily lost no time in guessing why...The Dork Twins. No doubt they had done something to him. She didn't want to know.  
  
After a few wrong turns, including one corridor that brought them face to face with an odd poltergeist that kept spitting wads of gum at them until they were well out of the hall and out of reach, they reached The Great Hall. Dumbledore was now sitting at the table, smiling merrily, though his eyes held a tired look. They exchanged a few words with Cassy before going to their seats.  
  
"Hello, Loopy." Said James absently from across the table. "How is it going, Scarlet?"  
  
"Leave us alone." Lily stated as she took a bite of her food. She chatted with Remus and the plump girl that Cassy was always talking to. It was Cassy's older sister, a seventh year named Molly. Her boyfriend, with equally red hair, sat beside her, cracking jokes with Douglas Jordan. His name was Arthur Weasley. He was the youngest of eight children, and the only boy.  
  
"Oh, so you're friends with Cassandra?" she said pleasantly. "Well, I'm glad. Sometimes she has a hard time making friends. I am sorry she didn't get in Gryffindor, as the rest of the family has always been in this house, but she did get the next best thing, you know? And she is very smart."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Lily nodded absently, dodging when Sirius sent a large piece of a kipper flying her way. She thoughtfully decided he hadn't done so on purpose. He just happened to be an enthusiastic eater.  
  
A moment later, they all received their schedules. Lily sighed when she looked at hers. "We've got History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. I was hoping I'd get more time with Cassy. And...WHAT? We have to have potions with the Slytherins?"  
  
Remus moaned. "I really was hoping I wouldn't have to get stuck with Sevvie for any classes. Especially considering that I am awful at potions, and he happens to be really good at them."  
  
"That slimy git? Good at anything?" Lily and Remus looked across the table at him. He shrugged. "What? Well, all right, I won't interrupt your precious conversation. But I will say this...I'm not surprised that, if that kid is good at anything, it would be potions."  
  
Lily shrugged. "Probably. I don't really know. I'm not good at muggle cooking. That probably means I'll really be bad at potions. Charms seems easy enough though."  
  
Remus grinned. "I just can't wait till we get to DADA. I hear Professor Morton teaches you about identifying various dark creatures. Like vampires, and hags, and..."  
  
"Werewolves?" Lily said absently. She didn't notice Remus sputter.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, something like that. Listen, we'd better get going if we want to find the potions room. It's in a dungeon, and I definitely don't want to be late, seeing as Professor Sisal is the head of Slytherin. She seemed kind of scary when I saw her at the feast."  
  
"Yeah. Wasn't she that gray-haired woman with yellowish eyes? I thought she looked a little like a cat." Remus shrugged.  
  
They ignored James and Sirius, who for some odd reason followed them as they made their way to the room. They took a few turns that led them to halls that turned them back where they came from, and once emerged in a room filled, strangely enough, with gargoyles, though why they were inside Lily could not say.  
  
"We're lost." She finally said when they came upon the statue of Ford the Frightening for the third time.  
  
"Hmm..." Remus glanced around and suddenly saw the tall girl from the train walking quickly down the hall. "Isabelle! Hey, Isabelle, can you help us?" She turned, smiling when she saw Remus. She walked quickly towards them.  
  
"Yes, Remus?" He showed her his schedule.  
  
"Oh, Professor Sisal? She's right down the third corridor to your right...looks like it's only the second one, the second is really hidden under that painting of a large hippogriff. The one you're looking for is next to a suit of armor." She pointed down the hall. Lily nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Lily Evans."  
  
"Yes. My little brother is in your year...I saw you at the sorting."  
  
"Little brother?"  
  
"Yeah, Severus. He's a good boy, really. Don't let him get to you, okay? Now..." she glanced down at her watch and cried out in surprise. "Oh, dear! I only have five minutes to get to Divination! See you later." She walked off quickly.  
  
Lily sighed. "All right. Let's go." They walked quietly down the corridor and to the room. When they got there, all of the Slytherins and a few Gryffindors were there. Lily sat down at an empty table with seats for two. James and Sirius sat at the table beside them. An empty chair sat at the far edge.  
  
Presently, the teacher strode in. As Lily thought, she did look much like a cat with her amber eyes, though more of the street variety than a house pet. Lily was willing to bet she wasn't friendly.  
  
"All right, then." She said. "I am here to teach you the refined art of potions. It is a difficult skill to master, and even when one has correctly learned a potion, you must refine the art so that the potion is made to top quality. I doubt many of you," she said pointedly, scowling at the Gryffindors, "will see just what an art potion making is."  
  
She glared across the room. "Can somebody tell me..."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. The short, fat boy from the boat stumbled in, his face bright red. "Sorry...professor...wrong...door...got...in...trouble...stuck...in...stair. .."  
  
"Sit down." Sisal said angrily. He took the seat next to Sirius and James. "What is your name boy."  
  
"Peter, miss. Peter Pettigrew."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Whew! Another chapter. I hope whoever is reading this is liking it so far! Thanks go out to all of you fantastic kids who have reviewed me so far. I hope I get more readers soon. Thank you all for being wonderful. Luv ya lots!  
  
PS---Please come and read one of my two other stories. One is a fifth year fic called Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy, with a girl who has an attitude and isn't quite all that she seems. The other is a story on Fictionpress.net, and it is called Black Witch: Queen of Thieves. It is the story of The Realm, a woman branded with the Crest of Iron Thorns, and the man that might just change her plans for revenge. Sound good? You bet! Please come on over and give it a try!  
  
THANKS TO JASMINE BLACK AS ALWAYS! YOU ARE FANTASTIC!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, Or WHATEVER! EITHER CLICK ON THE BEAUTIFUL PURPLE BUTTON DOWN THERE, Or E-MAIL ME AT MEGX87@YAHOO.COM. I WILL LOVE YA FOREVER! OKAY? GOODY! 


	4. Creeping in the Castle

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is new fic that I decided to start. I have so far not had much attention with Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy, but this story can help explain some of the things in that story if you have read it. This is year one through their deaths for Lily and James. It has an interesting way of looking at Lily, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any character from these books. I own the plot of this story, and Cassy Reed. That is it. Okay, got that? Now you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
James sighed as he sat down next to Sirius. "I am incredibly bored." He muttered. "We've been here for nearly a month already, and haven't had any fun. No adventures. No excitement..."  
  
"Of course we have." Said Sirius absently. "Remember when Peter accidentally blew up his Transmogrifying Tonic and it covered half of the Slytherins? Snape's nose was like a oversize banana for the rest of the day."  
  
"Yeah..." James smiled happily. "That was great...but it wasn't on purpose." He frowned. "Come on, we haven't pranked anybody. Even Loopy."  
  
"Well, you know we had something planned for last week, but he disappeared..."  
  
"Yeah...why was that anyway?" James frowned. "I mean, he wasn't sick was he?"  
  
"He might have been." Sirius stated. "He certainly looked it. I reckoned that he was trying to touch the Whomping Willow like the other kids and he got a good thrashing for it." He shuddered, remembering his own experience.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so, but I've never seen him or the redheads go near it." James shrugged. "I just hope he hasn't made a name for himself as top troublemaker in this school." James stated. "That is a position already occupied."  
  
"I dunno." Sirius snorted. "You never know what people were like when they were our age...who knows? Maybe Dumbledore himself was the one that bewitched that room on the third floor to lob insults at whoever enters. He certainly could have accomplished it."  
  
"Yeah..." said James reverently. "That room is incredible...that time Snape accidentally went in, and it started calling him a slimy, hook nosed, greasy haired git..."  
  
"I wish I had known what it did before then...we could have trapped him in there." Sirius looked regretful, the way he always did when he thought of pranks that might have been pulled but, unfortunately, were never carried out.  
  
"Hey guys!" The plump boy from potions class sat down next to James, pushing his thin blonde hair out of his eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business." Said Sirius absently.  
  
"You know, we don't really need any more enemies. Be a good dog, Sirius. Play nice." Sirius scowled at James' words.  
  
"All right...sorry 'bout that Peter. I guess you're all right. Not like that crazy red head. And her Loopy friend."  
  
"Which crazy redhead?" asked Peter, raising a brow.  
  
"Erm...well, now that you think about it, there are quite a few crazy redheads running around school." James said thoughtfully. "There's the Reed sisters, that older Weasley boy, and then there's that muggle born girl, Lily Evans." He shuddered. "She's the craziest of all of them."  
  
"Is she really that bad?" Peter asked. "I mean, what has she really done?"  
  
"She's got a voice like a bloody banshee." James said, grimacing. "Like to screamed by ear off on the train."  
  
"And she's always trying to prove how much better she is than us." Sirius sneered. "Thankfully, she doesn't appear to be that good at Transfiguration, does she James?"  
  
James snorted. "Yeah. Instead of turning that turnip into a soup bowl, she just blew it up."  
  
"Well, I blew my turnip up too..." Peter said warily. James and Sirius didn't appear to hear him.  
  
"I still remember the way she looked." Sirius said, smiling happily. "I thought for sure she was going to go crazy and curse the entire room."  
  
"Yeah, well. She eventually got it right. Not before I did though." James chuckled.  
  
"Who would have thought we would be the best students in Transfiguration?" Sirius said, shuddering. "It's really a scary thought, you know. Us? Good at school? Why, what would our mothers say?"  
  
"Mum would probably have a heart attack. Imagine, you good at something." Donovan grinned as he walked over. "Sorry, pup. Intelligence is reserved for the elder son in the family." He smiled at Peter. "Hey, kid."  
  
"And what does that leave me with?" Sirius snorted. "My dashing good looks?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. Got that too." Donovan laughed when Sirius threw a book at him, dodging it. "Hey, with that arm you may eventually make a good Keeper on the Quidditch team." Donovan smiled smugly. "Too bad you're too young to be on the team, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, only because the captain of the team is too much of a prat to actually let one of us have a chance. I could be the youngest Quidditch player on the Hogwart's teams in a hundred years. Imagine...."  
  
"Yeah." James snorted. "Like that would ever happen. You'd have to be a prodigy or something for that."  
  
Donovan shrugged. "Hey, you know McGonogall. She may be serious, but she's always looking to beat Slytherin at anything. Sisal gets on her right nerves, you know? I always figured someday McGonogall is going to do something to that woman. But if the right person came along, I would bet anything she'd toss away all the rules to get them on the team."  
  
"Yeah." James shrugged. "But the team is already full, anyway. And our team has won for the past five years running. We'll beat Slytherin, no doubt about that."  
  
"I'll be replacing you as seeker next year." Said James smugly. "When you're gone, old man, you just wait and see..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Donovan sighed. "Of course, of course. Listen, I was just coming over to ask you guys if there is anything you want at Hogsmeade. This is the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, you know. Too bad you two are first years." He said haughtily.  
  
"You reckon you can get us a large bag of dungbombs?" Sirius said eagerly. "I've got two galleons saved up."  
  
"Yeah, okay. You James?" James grinned.  
  
"Just...buy me whatever treats they've got at the joke store, all right? I've got five galleons to spend." He grinned excitedly.  
  
"You know, I'll actually be able to get you quite a few things with that bit. Goodman's Gags is going out of business, you know."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius and James yelled at once. Peter just glanced up, not saying anything. "You mean, all the pranks...gone?"  
  
"Yep." Donovan even looked slightly depressed at the news. "Makes me want to...well, I'll just say that I am quite angry at the moment. It's all right, I guess..." he said wearily. "The dungbombs never seemed to work right, and their Fanged Frisbees lose all their teeth within a week or so."  
  
"Well," he said, "Enough of that. Did you hear about that haunted house in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Haunted house?" Sirius glanced over at James.  
  
"Mmm...it just started up last week. Howling, banging. At first they all thought it was Peeves, until they heard the screams. Reckon not even poltergeist like Peeves could make a sound like that."  
  
"Sounds...scary." Peter shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Whoa..." James grinned at Sirius. "We have to visit that sometime."  
  
"Can't." Donovan said mildly. "Nobody can get it, that's the thing. There's no doors, no windows, not even a drain pipe or anything. It was like it was built for nobody to get in or out of."  
  
"Sounds...fun."  
  
"Listen, you two..." Sirius said exasperatedly, before rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I know you're going to do whatever you are going to do anyway. Just be careful, all right? I don't want to get a howler from mum."  
  
James and Sirius grinned at each other. Peter looked at them hopfully. "You'll...if you do anything, you'll let me in on it, right? Cause it sounds like fun..."  
  
"Yeah, Pete. Whatever."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Remus! You're back!" Lily and Cassy grinned cheerfully at Remus from their seat in the library, where they had been chatting quietly over their books, getting occasional dark looks from the librarian.  
  
"Mmm..." he sat down next to them. There were shadows under his eyes and his arms were covered with light reddish scratch marks.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Lily, furrowing her brow. "You look like you got in a fight and lost."  
  
"Don't worry about me." He said, unenthusiastically. "I just...my mum was sick, okay? I had to go up for a couple of days. But she isn't well yet. I may have to go up every once in a while, you know?"  
  
"Okay...sure." Lily glanced at Cassy from the corner of her eye. Both of the girls nodded. They didn't believe a word of what Remus was saying. They didn't press on, though.  
  
"Do you need help with any charms homework?" Lily asked, putting away her book. "I did pretty well on that. Just don't ask me to help you with Transfiguration."  
  
"Why not?" Remus asked. Cassy snorted.  
  
"She almost blew up Professor McGonogalls room." Cassy snorted. "I'm in the class after her. I saw the scorch marks on the desk and everything. And all she had to do was turn a turnip into a soup bowl!"  
  
Remus began laughing, quieting only when the librarian glared at them harshly down her beaked nose. "It wasn't that bad!" Lily hissed. "I just...used a little too much magic, that's it. My wand is good for charms, you know, not Transfiguration."  
  
"My wand is supposed to be best for Transfiguration and my best class is DADA." Cassy shrugged. "It isn't hard. I have enjoyed learning about all the various dark creatures. Boggarts, hags, vampires, werewolves, even." Remus gulped. Lily and Cassy didn't notice.  
  
Suddenly a loud chiming was heard from outside. Lily glanced down at her watch. "Oh! It's time for dinner already. Let's go...we can talk afterwards, Cassy. You know where the portrait of the fat lady is, don't you? You can meet us there."  
  
"But..but I'm not Gryffindor!" Cassy sputtered, eyes wide. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Hey, I don't think it will matter much, so long as you aren't Slytherin. But just to be safe, and to keep anybody from being upset, I'll bring a pair of earmuffs, so you can't hear the password."  
  
"All right, then." Cassy said. "I guess...well, that's fine. My sister is Gryffindor, you know, and she was talking once about her friend Poppy. She once brought a Hufflepuff boy in the common room. Nobody minded, except he turned out to be an incorrigible braggart. Amos Diggory." She shuddered.  
  
"Okay. Meet you then."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ready, James?"  
  
"I sure am, Sirius!" The boys grinned at each other as the slipped the invisibility cloak over their heads. They disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Ha! Nobody can see me!"  
  
"Nobody can see me either, dunder." James muttered. "C'mon, let's go quickly down the hall. I want to find that statue quickly."  
  
They wandered down the hall, standing close. Many students passed by. James and Sirius kept having to dodge them. They might have been invisible, but they were still solid.  
  
"Oh, Arthur...you're just the sweetest..."  
  
"I love you, Molly. You really are the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, you know."  
  
"Even prettier than Isabelle Snape?" Arthur sputtered, making Molly laugh out loud and plant a big kiss on his lips. James and Sirius snickered as they passed. Fortunately, both were involved in...what they were involved in, and didn't hear the two boys pass.  
  
They made slow time down the hall, until they came to a halt near the Gryffindor tower. Cassy was standing nervously beside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Remus and Lily appeared suddenly out of nowhere and stood beside her, talking under their breaths.  
  
"Why...they're letting that Ravenclaw in our common room!" Said James in irritation. "Those..."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Sirius said, nudging James. "Come on, we have to find that statue soon." Suddenly, though, the Remus and the two redheaded girls walked out into the hall.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Said Lily, craning her neck to look down the dark passageway.  
  
"Yeah...I thought so, anyway. Must have been one of the ghosts. Maybe Peeves."  
  
"Probably..." Lily continued looking. "I could have sworn, though..." She took a step back. She was now standing right in front of Sirius and James.  
  
"Lily...let's go on." Remus said. "Cassy can't stay long. We'd better get in, if we don't want to get in trouble.  
  
"Okay...that's fine." She turned to go and tripped, falling to ground. Her foot was caught in the cloak. James fretfully grabbed hold, praying that she wouldn't notice the little glint of silver material near their feet.  
  
"What is it?" Remus said, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Just...clumsy. I guess." She looked around the hall once more. "Let's go." They turned back to the painting. "All right, then..."  
  
James sighed thankfully and nudged Sirius in the arm. They began walking once more, looking back every once in a while to see that they were not being followed. After a while they came to the statue.  
  
"This is it?" James said thoughtfully.  
  
"Donovan said you just have to tap the hump and say, 'Dissindium.' C'mon, lets try it." James followed his directions. The hump creaked open. "You first." Sirius muttered, eyeing the dark hole. James shrugged and quickly pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Come on, hurry!" After he had disappeared, Sirius followed. They found themselves in a large dark passageway.  
  
"Let's go." James muttered. They began walking until there was no longer any light.  
  
"Lumos!" Sirius said. James repeated it. And then, to their horror, three voice repeated it behind them.  
  
"You three!" James said angrily. "What..."  
  
Lily smiled smugly. "HA! You thought you could get away with this, did you? I have a mind..."  
  
"You won't do anything." All of them froze. In unison they looked up. Snape was glaring at them down his hooked nose.  
  
"Hm. I knew you'd try this sooner or later. My sister told me about it. She also told me how to lock the hump. Wonder if you can figure out how to unlock it?" He backed away and slammed the hump closed. They heard him mumble a few words from outside. Lily rushed forward.  
  
"Dissindium! DISSINDIUM!" It did nothing. She pushed frantically on it. It wouldn't budge. She turned frightfully to the rest.  
  
"Oh no..." Cassy muttered. The five looked at each other. A definite chill hung in the air.  
  
"So..." said James cautiously. "What do we do now?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heh! That's it for this week, children. I am going on vacation to Orlando and won't be back till Monday. I hope this chapter is enough to tide you over till then! What do you think of the cliffie? Am I evil or what!  
  
LOL! Megx 


	5. The Invisible Students

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is new fic that I decided to start. I have so far not had much attention with Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy, but this story can help explain some of the things in that story if you have read it. This is year one through their deaths for Lily and James. It has an interesting way of looking at Lily, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any character from these books. I own the plot of this story, and Cassy Reed. That is it. Okay, got that? Now you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"So..." said James cautiously. "What do we do now?"  
  
Lily looked around the tunnel, frowning. "I don't see another way out. There isn't any other tunnel except for this one, and it probably doesn't lead to anywhere else in the school."  
  
"It leads to a dusty old warehouse in Hogsmeade." Sirius said absently as he ran his hands along the walls. "At least, that's what Don says."  
  
"I can't believe this! Why do these things always happen when you guys are around! It's like I'm cursed." Cassy pouted, raking a hand through her hair.  
  
"Everybody, just calm down!" Remus shouted as they began to raise their voices in irritation. All stopped to stare at the usually quiet boy. "Listen, we won't get anywhere this way. We just need to work together, as unpleasant as that may be. We're going to have to head to Hogsmeade. We'll work it out from there."  
  
"But how?" Lily muttered. "I mean, I don't want to be caught outside of the school. I don't want to be expelled. I couldn't stand having to go back to muggle school, with my sister and her friends. Especially that creepy Vernon guy..."  
  
"You won't get caught." James said calmly, looking down the tunnel. "I mean, my father didn't give me an invisibility cloak for nothing. What else would I use it for?"  
  
"James, that cloak is only big enough for three people. And you still have to move really slow." Sirius pointed out, shaking his head.  
  
"But...he could take us two at a time? Like, two of us could go first, and then James could come back and get the other two." Cassy said brightly. "Then...we'd all get back safely. I mean...that's all right, isn't it?"  
  
James looked at them all and nodded. "I guess that's the only way to do it. Come on...we can go ahead and get things worked out when we get there. But it's going to be a long walk, so we had better get started."  
  
They started down the steps of the tunnel, Sirius and James making sure to keep at least three steps in front of Remus and the red heads. They walked in silence, with only the light of their Lumos spells to light the path for them. James kept count in his head of all the steps, one hundred, then two hundred, but finally stopped. There were just too many of them.  
  
Dust choked the entire chamber. Sirius cringed as a small group of spiders ran across his path. "Oy, afraid of itsy bitsy bugs, are you?" Cassy snorted.  
  
"Hey, watch your..."  
  
"Ouch!" James cried out as a loud thud resounded through the hollow chamber. All turned to look at him. He was rubbing the crown of his head, making his already messy black hair stand on end. "The door." He muttered, jerking a thumb towards the ceiling. A small wooden trap door was sitting in the middle of all the stone. James backed away when Lily ran towards it.  
  
It opened quietly when she pushed on it. "Thank goodness." She muttered as she tried to hoist herself out of the hole. She couldn't do it.  
  
"Aww...can't make it?" James nimbly jumped out of the tunnel and landed on the wooden floor of the dusty basement. Lily turned bright red when he reached down to give her a hand out of the door. She took it and let him pull her up.  
  
Murmuring her thanks, she looked around, shuddering slightly at the unnumerable cobwebs. "Well, they couldn't take the time to clean up around here, could they?" she groused. "It looks like a giant dust bunny exploded."  
  
"What's a dust bunny? Some sort of weird new creature Hagrid wants as a pet?" Sirius asked as he turned over a crate to peer philosophically into its depths.  
  
"Erm...no...it's what muggles call those little clumps of dust that form under beds and places you're supposed to clean but forget to. Dust bunnies."  
  
"Well, that's stupid." Sirius said in an odd tone. "Bunnies? Dust isn't cute, it's messy. Why not dust piggies?"  
  
James snorted. "Sirius, you twit. You really are getting a major complex, you know. Really, lay off the pigs."  
  
"When have I ever mentioned pigs?" Sirius said disgustedly. Just tell me..."  
  
"O-kay..." Cassy interjected, rolling her eyes. "As helpful as this conversation is, I'd really like to get back to Hogwarts before classes start Monday. I don't wish to spend the rest of my life in a dusty basement."  
  
James nodded. "Yeah. Right. Listen, I'll take Lily and Cassy first, and then Sirius and Remus can come afterwards..."  
  
"No." Remus stated, glaring at Sirius. "I won't be stuck...alone...with the both of you. I'd rather be a werewolf or something..." he said, with an odd glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...like that would ever happen. Loopy, a werewolf." Sirius practically rolled on the floor laughing. Remus simply shrugged.  
  
"Okay...okay, then I'll take Cassy and Remus first, followed by Lily and Sirius. That okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Remus and Cassy nodded quickly, leaving Lily to stare at them in open-mouthed shock.  
  
"Sorry." Remus grimaced apologetically. "But it's every man for himself."  
  
"Thanks a lot." She murmured, slanting Remus and Sirius a dark glance.  
  
"Don't worry." Sirius assured her. "I won't bite. Well...only a little bit." James snorted loudly.  
  
"I keep telling you, Sirius, leave the jokes to me. I'm the funny one here. You're just the oddball sidekick."  
  
"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Lily muttered.  
  
"Okay...okay, that's enough of that. Cassy is right, we'd better get back to our rooms before it gets really late. I don't want to get caught any more than you do. Sisal has it out for me, and I have the feeling she'd do anything to get me working in that dungeon of hers for an hour or ten." James rolled his shoulders. "Okay, Cassy and Remus...we're going to have to get close..."  
  
"Oh goody." Remus snorted as he and Cassy huddled up on either side of James. "This is going to be fun."  
  
"Shut up." James sighed. "Just lay off it for a while and we'll all get out of this without any broken bones."  
  
"Yeah, he's right." Lily muttered, eliciting odd stares from all of them. "Well, he is." She said quietly. "I mean, we just need to get back and forget about all of this. And besides...now, at least we have something in common..."  
  
"And what would that be, wise one?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"A...common enemy." James said, realization dawning on him. "Snape...echh. We really must get him back for this."  
  
"Even I'm with you on that, as long as it doesn't backfire." Remus said darkly.  
  
"Wow, three whole sentences without abusing one another...a record." Cassy noted dryly. "But, of course, I agree with all of you. First, though, we need to get back. So why don't we start, oh invisible one?"  
  
James sneered as he tossed the invisibility cloak over their shoulders. Sirius and Lily watched as their friends disappeared, and the faint sound of their footsteps and occasional whispers as they faded through the stairwell.  
  
Lily glanced over at Sirius, who was sitting on top of a large crate, staring back up at the ceiling. He seemed to be paying special attention to a spider that was dangling by a silvery thread on the wall.  
  
"Hmm...well, what have you been up to?" Lily asked. Sirius turned to look at her, raising a brow in question. "Sorry," Lily said, shrugging. "That's the way my mum always taught me to break an awkward silence." Sirius just stared at her before breaking into snorting laughter.  
  
"Sorry..." he said after a moment, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I just...well, everything is just so odd. Really, I never expected this, at all."  
  
"Yeah. And I did." Lily retorted, sitting on the only other crate in the room. She sighed. "I really am going to do something to that greaseball when we get back to the castle."  
  
"What?" Sirius smirked. "Bore him to death with facts from Hogwarts: A History?"  
  
"I'll have you know that some facts in that book are very interesting. Did you know that the west wing on the third floor was actually built by Mildred the..."  
  
Sirius interrupted her with a loud snore. She glanced over and saw him with his head hanging back, lolling to the side. He jerked up after a moment and looked over at her. "Oh...oh, sorry. I didn't disrupt your story, did I?"  
  
"Ha ha...very funny." She said sarcastically. "Original, really. I'd give that an A plus."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Muggle thing. It's how they grade papers in school. An F is the lowest you can get, and the A the highest. Really good marks get plusses---so you can get A plusses, and that is the best grade you get."  
  
Sirius started laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. How do muggles come up with these things?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "It isn't stupid to them, I guess. I was a muggle, or so I thought, for as long as I could remember. Of course, everybody always thought I was a bit odd."  
  
"Can't imagine why." Sirius said, smiling widely.  
  
"Oh...enough of this. How long has James been gone, now?" Sirius looked down at his wrist before he realized he didn't wear a watch. "Erm...maybe fifteen minutes. I dunno. How long does it take to walk to and from the castle?"  
  
"Depends on which way you go. I'm willing to bet he went by Hagrid's cabin. If that's the case it's twenty minutes there and back." She sighed. "I'm tired."  
  
"Me too. Peter Pettigrew was trying to get me and James to let him copy our Transfiguration essay today on Animagus. Finally, when we wouldn't let him, he tried to give James and I tails. He ended up giving Patrick Finnigan a hairy backside, and nothing else. I believe by now Finnigan might have finally let him down out of the Divination tower." He laughed loudly, remembering the ordeal.  
  
"Oh, well..." Lily furrowed her brow, trying to understand what to make of the situation. "That's different. Why do you hang around with Pettigrew anyways? He doesn't seem to be your type."  
  
"Well, it's more like he hangs around James and I. That's okay though...he's funny, even though I don't think he means to be. He always knows how to tick off the Slytherins, even though none of it is intentional."  
  
Lily frowned and opened her mouth to speak but then snapped it shut without saying anything. After a long moment she shrugged and leaned back, staring at the door. She and Sirius sat in silence watching. Before long a faint scratching was heard on the stairs.  
  
James appeared out of thin air. That is to say, his head did. The rest of him remained under the cloak, so that only his head was visible to Lily and Sirius. "An interesting look." Sirius commented. "Though I thought you'd rather hide your face than your manly physique."  
  
"Ha ha, Sirius." James snorted. Everybody knew well that James was not only quite skinny for his age, he was rather short and had the family trait of knobbly knees. "Why don't we do something about you? I hear Sisal needs somebody to test out that new potion she's developing. Would you like to try it?"  
  
"Oh sure...and then I'll go skipping along in the roses with my dear friends Snape and Malfoy, and we can sing happy little songs all night."  
  
"Wow...I have to agree with James, that was a pretty bad joke." Lily commented.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Heh...you think that's bad? You should hear the strokes of genius he gets at three in the morning." James mumbled, so that Sirius could only just hear.  
  
"Where do you get off insulting me? You are just jealous!"  
  
Lily and James both snorted. "Jealous of what?" They said simultaneously.  
  
"Of my infinite intelligence. Come on, you know you want it..."  
  
"Enough." Lily said, her eyes bright and merry. "I think we've done enough of this. Let's just get back, okay? You two can battle it out in our nice cozy common room."  
  
"Sound's like a plan to me." James muttered. "Let's go."  
  
Lily and Sirius huddled up close to James as he threw the cloak over the three of them. Lily looked down at her hand---it wasn't their. She could feel herself, and the light touch of the cloak, but when she looked down she saw only the floor. It was unsettling.  
  
"Yeah...you have to get used to it." James muttered. "We'd better get going. Walk slowly."  
  
They all made their way cautiously through the warehouse and into Hogsmeade. Liy took a quick glance around. In most of the houses, the lights were extinguished. Only in the tavern nearby was there any real light. Lily flinched at the familiar voice inside.  
  
"That's Hagrid all right." James snorted. "Had a little bit too much to drink. What a surprise."  
  
"Someday that's really going to get him in trouble." Lily said, grimacing. "I mean, what if he does something illegal, or dangerous? Like buy a Dragon's egg, or a basilisk or something?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Sirius shuddered. "To think, what would happen to us. At least he isn't Care of Magical Creatures teacher, or anything like that. I shudder to think of those poor children..."  
  
The three of them nodded, agreeing for a change on that one fact. They continued on, passing a few people by as they made their way to the castle. After a long moment they passed through the gates and onto Hogwarts grounds. Lily gave a long sigh of relief. "Almost there." She said happily. And she jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think so, Miss Evans."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"A week's detention? With James and Sirius?!" Cassy stared at Lily in disbelief. Lily miserably nodded, staring at the food on the plate in front of her. "But...how did you get caught? I mean, you were wearing the cloak, right?"  
  
"Yeah. We were wearing the cloak. The only thing we can think of is that maybe she had some sort of way of looking at where every person in the castle was...but nothing like that exists, right? I mean, if it did, those demented boys would have already gotten their hands on it, wouldn't they have?"  
  
"I think so." Cassy sighed. "Do you know what you have to do?"  
  
"Scour the Potions room from top to bottom." She grimaced. "And that's after we've all been learning Atrocious Infusions. I swear, there are going to be rat's tails smeared from ceiling to floor, especially after Pettigrew takes charge of his own potions."  
  
Cassy grimaced. "Oh, I feel so sorry for you. You think you're going to make it?"  
  
"I'll certainly try. But there's something we've got to do first."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Get back at that slimy haired, good for nothing..."  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus glanced over at Lily and Cassy. The redheads were talking in low, excited whispers, and kept glancing over in his direction. Similarly, to his other side, Sirius and James were talking nonchalantly, over anything from Quidditch to the latest candy concoctions. However, they too kept sliding their gaze in his direction.  
  
"Lucius, do you think..."  
  
"Leave me alone, brat." Lucius snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He was talking a sour looking blonde who had a cold look on her face. "Narcissa, what do you..."  
  
"Isabelle?" His sister turned to look at him, smiling brightly. She was standing next to Donovan Black, and they were talking in low, animated tones. "Do you think..."  
  
However, nobody heard what Severus said. There was a loud explosion from the other side of the room. Everybody turned to look at what had happened. Sirius paled even whiter than his pasty skin was already, so that he appeared quite gray indeed.  
  
'Oh lord, am I in for it.' he thought as he frantically stood and rushed out of the hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, what do you think? I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with this and that. Thanks for reading, so much! I hope you are enjoying this story! LOL for all the wonderful reviews, they mean so much! For those of you who haven't yet reviewed, please do, okay? I value all criticism, but please, no mean things, okay? Thanks!  
  
PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! 


	6. Plans in the Making

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is new fic that I decided to start. I have so far not had much attention with Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy, but this story can help explain some of the things in that story if you have read it. This is year one through their deaths for Lily and James. It has an interesting way of looking at Lily, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any character from these books. I own the plot of this story, and Cassy Reed. That is it. Okay, got that? Now you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sirius and James looked towards the source of the explosion with twin knowing looks on their faces.  
  
"And so it begins." James muttered as Sirius snickered. They saw Snape rush out of the hall and grinned evilly---revenge was always so sweet.  
  
"Do you think he'll figure out we did it?" Sirius snorted.  
  
"Dunno---is he that smart, do you think?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and basked in the pleasure of hearing the entire great hall, including a vast majority of the Slytherins, break out into riotous laughter.  
  
The banner hung jauntily in the air, small puffs of smoke still swirling about it from the miniature explosion. One glance at it did everything that Sirius and James could never do by themselves. They hadn't created the humiliation after all. They had just let the entire world in on the joke.  
  
Snape. Dressed as a bunny. Yes, that was right, THE Snape, dressed as a furry little woodland creature, at approximately nine years of age. From where he sat, James saw Isabelle look up at the portrait. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw the scowling boy, sneering at the entire world from the confines of the picture. Slowly she turned to Sirius and James, a frown on her face.  
  
'This can't be good.' James thought nervously as she made her way to their table. Sirius seemed to be echoing the sentiment.  
  
"Where did you get that?" she hissed. James and Sirius looked at each other, paling.  
  
"Erm...we just...found it." Sirius mumbled, turning beet red.  
  
"And just how did you..." she froze and turned, crossing her arms sternly over her chest.  
  
"DONOVAN!!!" Donovan glanced up at Isabelle, the large grin melting off his face when he saw her expression.  
  
"Yes, Izzy?"  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE OF MY BROTHER?!?" she screeched. Donovan backed away slowly, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
"I...I didn't mean...it was all in fun, Izzy, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Don't you have better ways to spend your time than to help these...these...hoodlums torment my brother!?" she spat, raising her brows.  
  
"He started it!" Donovan stuttered. "He got them in trouble...honestly, it wasn't meant to hurt..."  
  
"Donovan, you know what Severus has been through." She hissed, turning a dark look at Sirius and James. "Couldn't you convince these two to be a little nicer to him? Perhaps be his friend..."  
  
"No!" James and Sirius shouted simultaneously. She turned to look at them, scowling.  
  
"We can't be friends with that git!" James said without thinking. "He's awful! And...and...he's got greasy hair, and he's slimy, and..."  
  
"I'll have you know Severus is one of the nicest little boys I've ever met, which is more than I can say for you two. And lay off the hair...he can't help it. I can't help it...it runs in the family." She snorted. She poked Donovan in the chest as she walked away. "And as for you..."  
  
"I'll meet you in the library at seven. As usual." He grinned, despite himself.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "Of course. Just don't give these two any more...ideas."  
  
'Like he needs to.' James thought smugly. 'We can come up with our own pranks ourselves.'  
  
"I see what you're thinking." Donovan said shortly, glaring at James. "And, funny as this was...well, Isabelle is right. Lay off the kid, all right? At least...don't do anything to him until he does something to you. And don't tell anybody I said that."  
  
"Okay." Sirius snorted. "But I am NOT going to say I regret this. Because I definitely don't."  
  
"Me neither. That chit had it coming." Donovan winked. "But don't tell my girl I said that."  
  
Sirius and James rolled their eyes in unison as he walked away. "His girl?" James murmured. "You'd think a Gryffindor would have more sense than to date a Slytherin."  
  
"Well...if it's that Slytherin..." Sirius said thoughtfully, stopping when he saw the horrified look on James' face. "Oh come off it, you know as I well as I do that she's got certain...qualities."  
  
"No thank you." James said disgustedly. "I'd rather not have Snape as my brother, thank you very much."  
  
"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about it." Sirius shook his head. "The rate that those two are going, they're going to end up married within a couple of years."  
  
James snorted. "Lucky you." He murmured.  
  
They sat in silence for a long moment. James was thinking over the situation. It had been a good prank---one of his best ever. But for some reason it didn't seem to work as well as he had hoped. Other than the occasional snicker, the effect had died away and Professor McGonogall and Sisal were already at work tearing the banner down, which was hard as James had seen it fit to put twenty behind it, should Snape himself try and take it down.  
  
"Don't you think we could have done better?" he finally muttered. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"It's because you didn't look hard enough." James and Sirius glanced up. Remus was standing behind them, arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
  
"What d'you want, Loopy?" Sirius smirked. "More abusing?"  
  
"No, I was just going to say if you're going to pull a prank on Snape, you need to do it right. Sure, you can do stuff to bruise his ego, but it won't hurt much---he really isn't like most Slytherins, in that way. You have to hit him where it hurts."  
  
"And just how do you know this?" James scoffed. Remus raised a brow.  
  
"Excuse me? I've lived next to him for a year, and other than this weird kid who turned out to be a squib and didn't even get a letter, he's the only other kid my age in town. He lives in this old orphanage that smells distinctly like cabbage, and his sister helps the old witch take care of the place."  
  
"And...this helps us how?"  
  
"I know Snape," Remus said, "weird as it may be. And there are much worse ways to hurt him. The bunny thing---cute, but after a few laughs it'll get really old."  
  
"And so what are you suggesting, oh wise one?" Sirius cut in sarcastically.  
  
"Make it last." Remus declared. "Make it something nobody will ever forget."  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"I don't know yet." Remus shrugged. "But...listen, if we team up, with James' skill, Sirius' work and planning, and my brains, we can make it something that will last."  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other for a long moment. "Reckon we should?" James muttered.  
  
"Well...Loopy could be a big help, much as I hate to admit it. And now that Isabelle is on our tail..." He looked at Remus and nodded. "It's a deal."  
  
"I agree." James said firmly. "Welcome aboard." He extended his hand. Remus looked at it, raising a brow. "Come on...I haven't cursed my own hand, Loopy."  
  
"All...all right..." he reached out and jerked back when something stung him. "Ouch! You said you didn't..."  
  
"I didn't." James said smugly as he pulled a strange, small metal device out of his palm. "Muggle trick. Used it all the time before I was allowed to really use a wand."  
  
"Oh, the pleasure." Remus said sarcastically. "Listen, if this is all..."  
  
"No." James sighed. "That was it---promise. From now on---or at least till we get Snape back, good---it's a truce between us. Partners?" He put his palm out again...palm up, so Remus could see it was empty. Reluctantly he shook it. Thankfully nothing happened.  
  
Sirius did the same. "Partners." He muttered. Remus turned to go but was stopped when James tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Why do you want to help, exactly?" He said suspiciously.  
  
Remus' eyes filled with irritation. "He's gotten on my nerves one too many times. He's worse than you, because he doesn't do anything in fun...just plain nastiness. He's ticked me off one too many times, and..." he shot the red head girls a look, "and this time he finally went too far."  
  
"And by that you mean...?"  
  
"He called Lily a mudblood."  
  
James and Sirius looked taken aback. "He called her a WHAT?!" James shouted. "That disgusting...I oughtta do more than just prank him, I should..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that straight off?" Sirius sneered.  
  
"I...I didn't know if that would be enough to make you help." Remus said, turning red.  
  
"Listen, we may not be wholesome young lads..." Sirius started. Remus snorted. "but we don't like to hear stupid junk like that. Lily may be a bit of a...shrew...but she's smart, and nice, if she wants to be. When we were caught she didn't even flinch, and she could have let us take the fall for it...but she didn't. She didn't try and blame anything on us, and she could have...even we admit that. So...she's not that bad." He frowned. "In fact, I think she's started to get on my good side...imagine that."  
  
"I agree." James said, squinting towards the doors Snape had hastily exited from. "What he said...that's disgusting. He'd better learn. Or my name isn't James Harold Potter the third."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sirius snorted. "Your middle name is Harold? Maybe I should call you Harry from now on."  
  
"Harry Potter?" James said strangely. "Has a nice ring."  
  
"Maybe you could call your kid that when you finally marry Lily. After all, it is a redhead you want." James snorted and smacked Sirius in the head.  
  
"And...I think I'll be going..." Remus said, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, don't think it's too odd...Sirius here has a fetish for redheads and he seems to think I go for that too. But it's okay...just keep the Weasley family safe. I think Arthur fancies Molly Reed too much to be going after Sirius here."  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Remus muttered as he walked away.  
  
'You have no idea.' James thought to himself smugly. 'Be prepared.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen." Cassy snickered to Lily. They had just gotten out of charms, and were releasing their energy by pacing down the halls, waiting before Lily had to go to her detention.  
  
"Yeah...I'll never forget that. But somehow I don't think it's over." Lily sighed. "I kind of wish James and Sirius had let us in on that. After all, I was the one who got in trouble because of him, too."  
  
"Yeah, but they're guys." Cassy snorted. "Think what it would do to their precious ego if they had a girl helping them torment another student. It would damage their manly superiority."  
  
"Yeah." Lily snorted. "Right. And then pigs will sprout wings and Professor McGonogall will give up her strict appearance and go-go dance on the Great Table.  
  
"Go-go dance?" Cassy frowned. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh..." Lily sighed. "A muggle thing. It's some weird dance everybody was doing a few years back. I wish you could have seen it."  
  
"Well? Can't you do it?"  
  
"What?" Lily exclaimed. "You can't really expect me to..."  
  
"And why not?" Cassy snickered. "Chicken?"  
  
"No...I just don't want to use up all of my energy before that stupid detention." Lily said, blushing darkly.  
  
"Oh, you wimp. There's nobody around...just try it, will you? We don't even have any books or anything. If anybody comes we can just scamper."  
  
"Oh...all right." Lily ignored Cassy's snickers and looked around her. "Well, you see, they usually do it in a cage sort of thing..."  
  
"A cage? What is this, torture?"  
  
"No." Lily sighed. "Listen, I'm just going to do it. Watch out please? I don't want to be embarassed."  
  
"Fine." Cassy glanced around. "I don't see anybody."  
  
"O-kay..." Lily sighed. She glanced down at herself. "Well, I...can't do it in my robe. I've got...appropriate clothes on underneath."  
  
"Fine." Cassy snorted. "I'll hold your robe."  
  
With trepidation Lily tugged it off her shoulders. She had on a black plaid skirt underneath, with the required shirt and tie. She wore knee high boots. "At least there aren't any other...weird muggle dances you're making me do."  
  
"Well? Get on with it." Cassy snorted. Lily shrugged.  
  
Resignedly, Lily posed seductively, her arms above her head. "Well, you see Cassy, you have to look like you're sexy...really sexy. So you swing your hips..." Lily began to demonstrate, while Cassy burst out laughing, "and then you put the rest of your body into it, arms and everything." She started moving her entire body to some unheard music, Cassy choking down raucous laughter.  
  
Lily, now losing her shyness, began dancing more quickly, putting more of herself into it. "And then, you have to swing your bum a bit...you know, to get the boys all randy..." she demonstrated by bending over, looking over her shoulder and fluttering her lashes. Cassy squealed.  
  
"And then, this is the most important part, you get your arse..." she turned quickly, shaking her shoulders. And noticed suddenly that Cassy had gone silent. "Cass..." she froze when she heard Sisal's cold voice.  
  
"I'll thank you not to get your 'groove on' in our halls." Sisal snorted. Lily turned quickly, flushing brightly. Sirius and James were standing beside her, awestruck. "It is time for your detention. Put on your robes and come with me. Detention plans have been slightly altered."  
  
"Yes...yes ma'am." Lily squeaked as she slid them on, desperately trying not to make eye contact with the boys.  
  
"Follow me." Lily gave Cassy a helpless look, feeling a ball of ice in her stomach that was quickly working it's way up her spine. She scarcely seemed to notice when they exited the castle. "Here you are." Sisal said icily. Lily glanced over at Sirius and James. They didn't seem to know what to make of the situation either. They had stopped just outside Hagrid's cabin.  
  
Hagrid stuck his bushy head out and grinned at them. "Now, now...wha' are these ruffians doin' 'ere? Plannin' on lettin' me work 'em over, eh, Professor?"  
  
Sisal sneered disapprovingly. "Yes, Hagrid. They are here. Please make sure they are back to the castle by midnight. And do try and keep them from getting killed. Dumbledore seems to frown on that." She gave the three a harsh look. "Goodness knows why."  
  
Hagrid looked taken aback. " 'Ere...'ere, professor. They'll be safe...Fang'll get 'em back. And don't worry, the forest ain't too bad...after you get over the first few creeps."  
  
"The...the forest?" Lily squeaked. "We're going...in the forest?"  
  
"Yeh...sorry, Lily. Yeh'll be okay, don' worry. 'Side, ya' got these two lads ter keep yeh safe." Lily glanced over at the boys, who wore looks of evil excitement. "Wonderful." She murmured.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey! It's been so long since I have updated! I know, I know...horrible, eh? Well, I hope you like this chapter...it was a bit odd, but it is not meant to really fit into the rest of the story. It is a transition...and mostly comedy. Please read and review, and be sure to read my other work. It is all under the pen name Megx, on both this site and fictionpress.net. Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! 


	7. Night of the Forbidden Forest

The Pranking War  
  
Author's Note: I thank all of you who have reviewed me! It is starting to pick up the pace. Last chapter was a tad light-hearted, and it is now something I don't regret. This chapter is going to be darker than I had planned---but I find it necessary to introduce the evil that is going on in the world at this moment, namely Voldemort. I hope you enjoy, and please READ and REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any affiliation with the Harry Potter enterprise.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lily looked into the forest, suppressing the shiver that ran down her spine. "It looks...dark." she muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, that tends to happen at night." James quipped. Lily looked up quickly, preparing for battle, but paused when she saw his smile---not one of smugness, like she had expected, but one of kindness. And by all means, he looked just as nervous as she did.  
  
"But I agree with Lily...you can't see anything in that forest." Sirius shook his head as everybody turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, that's why yer wizards and witches, ain't yeh?" Hagrid chuckled. "Wisht I still 'ad my wand, but I guess...well, none of tha' now, let me 'splain ter yeh what yer doin' here." He motioned towards a small path that dove into the center of the forest. "Dumbledore's been 'avin problems with the centaurs lately...they've been worried summat's goin' to attack them...werewolves, most likely. There's a few in the forest."  
  
"Werewolves?" Lily paled. "You mean...there's werewolves in there?"  
  
"Don't worry, Blossom." James said quickly. "It isn't the full moon...they can't do anything, right?"  
  
"Wouldn' be to sure, James." Hagrid ran a hand through his bushy hair. "There's all types o' werewolves...only a few wait till the full moon till they transform. There's some that are human and become wolfish. And others are a mixture of human and wolf all month round, and don' fully turn to wolf till the full moon."  
  
"But why should the centaurs worry? I mean...there isn't a moon out now, anyway."  
  
"Well, you have to understan' it...centaurs have a little bit of the moon...and the stars, and all the starry stuff, it's all in em." Hagrid grunted. "No time fer this...we have to check Dumbledore's guards." He motioned for them to follow as he stepped into the forest. They did so reluctantly.  
  
They moved quickly through the forest. Lily found herself unusually close to James and Sirius, though she had vowed never to come within five feet of the boys. Nobody seemed to mind. Before long they came to a large clearing. Several small wooded paths extended in different directions. Lily and the boys started out into the clearing but Hagrid held up his hand to stop them. "First defense charm." He muttered.  
  
He held up the pink umbrella none of them had noticed he had and pointed it to the center of the meadow. A moment later a large purple column shot up out of the dirt, extending over their heads and filling the woods with a strange glow. In seconds it lowered back down to the ground and spread out over the land, stopping a few inches from their feet.  
  
"See, look." Hagrid motioned to the center of the purple field. "Those are Vampire Gnats...Dumbledore didn' include them as allowed creatures, and you see they've been caught."  
  
Lily squeamishly nodded as she glanced at the things suspended in the light...each was about three inches tall and around, and had a giant sucker in it's middle, filled with jagged little teeth. "What do you do with them?" she said reluctantly.  
  
"They'll be sent back to the DADA teacher, for use in his research."  
  
'As long as it's not for class.' Lily thought sternly.  
  
Hagrid waved the umbrella and the light vanished. The Vampire Gnats were sucked through the air with a loud squelch. Lily grimaced.  
  
"So...come on, then. The centaurs are righ' through here." He led them down the center path, every once in a while revealing yet another trap. A few of the smaller traps had to be emptied and reset by hand. Lily did not find it as much as a challenge when dealing with the smaller, fuzzier creatures, but had a mild panic attack with something unrecognizable and slimy attached itself to her forearm.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Get it off! Get if off!" She cried out. Sirius and James looked over.  
  
"Ugh...that looks nasty. What is it, Hagrid?"  
  
He leaned down for a moment and poked it. It swelled slightly larger. "Incredible...bit like a Flobberworm, but then it's like a Leechtoad, too..."  
  
"Well?" Lily said eagerly, turning quite pale.  
  
"Not sure what it is."  
  
"Aahh!!!" She shrieked and began shaking her arm madly. "It's pinching me!" Hagrid got a worried look on his face as she began thrashing her arm.  
  
"Don' hurt it!" Hagrid said nervously.  
  
"HURT IT? IT'S EATING MY ARM!" She gave herself a final shake and the thing sailed several feet through the air, landing in a bush. To Hagrid's relief it appeared unharmed...that was until it exploded.  
  
"Wow! Did you see that Sirius?" James said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that thing must have gone into about a hundred pieces."  
  
"It's...it's dead." Hagrid said with disappointment.  
  
Sirius glanced down at a piece. It was twitching and beginning to move about. "No...not really. I think it's just the way it reproduces."  
  
"EEEWWW!!!" Lily stood and began backing away. "Can...we...please...go?"  
  
"Yeh...right, Lily." They all began back down the path, Hagrid looking back at the...thing...until it disappeared from view. "We're here." He said finally, as they approached a moss-covered grove of trees all planted only inches apart.  
  
He reached out to touch the center tree. It quivered a moment before bending aside. They followed Hagrid into the grove. They found to their dismay that they hadn't yet reached to Centaurs...there was another path for them to follow.  
  
Sirius moaned. "It is much farther?"  
  
"Just a bit." Hagrid said. "There's only one trap, at the very end. But it's a beauty."  
  
"I'm beginning to seriously worry when Hagrid thinks something is beautiful." Lily murmured to the boys. They chuckled in agreement.  
  
"All righ', here...let's go!" They entered. This path was unlike the rest of the forest. It was obviously much older, and filled with thick trees that were gnarled and twisted into nightmarish shapes. Lily shivered as a scraggly owl fluttered onto a tree near and hooted feebly.  
  
They paced quickly, huddling closer...not so much in fear, though all were distinctly nervous, but because the path had become exceedingly narrow, and only stretched across by a few feet. Hagrid himself barely seemed to fit through the narrowest of the openings. 'He'd better not get caught.' She thought wearily.  
  
It was only after a long moment that they reached the end. A small opening, only large enough for the smallest of people, hung before them. "Righ', there's a small knob on the other side that opens the trees wider. Would one of yer get it?"  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other reluctantly. Taking a deep breath, Lily stepped forward. "I will."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Okay. Go on in, and be quick...I don' want yer alone in there." Lily smiled faintly and turned to the hole. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed through. Despite her small size, she still needed to hold her breath tightly as she pulled herself out.  
  
She fell onto the ground and lay in the dirt for a moment, moaning in disgust. Shakily she got to her feet and stood, searching for the knob. As she looked intently at the wall of trees, she heard a muffled noise from behind her. She turned and looked at the source...and paled.  
  
It was the most horrific thing she had ever seen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
James leaned over Lily, watching her. Her face was dreadfully pale, a stark contrast to the vibrant dark red of her hair. Her breath came shallowly and softly.  
  
"Is she doing better?" Sirius said quietly. James turned. His friend sat on the bed opposite Lily, his own face just as pale.  
  
"I think so. She's breathing better." He turned back, feeling a deep sense of pain in his chest.  
  
He had never been so somber as he was at this moment. He had always been James, the jokester, James the Wizard of Pranks...now, he wanted nothing more than to be James, a good friend. Sirius appeared to be feeling the same way.  
  
"When she screamed...it was like nothing I've ever heard." Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know. I thought somebody was killing her. She...do you reckon she did almost get killed?"  
  
"You saw what happened to that centaur." James shuddered, remembering the sight. "Whatever killed it...do you think Lily saw? Or was it just the centaur that made her faint."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I can't tell. But...Hagrid said it had just happened. This isn't right James. Something isn't right."  
  
They stopped talking when the heard the voices from around the door. Sirius jumped back under the covers of his own bed, and James did the same.  
  
After a moment, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey strode into the room. The nurse tutted when she saw that James and Sirius were still awake.  
  
"I told you boys to sleep." she said anxiously.  
  
"We don't need to be here." James said sullenly. "We weren't hurt."  
  
"You call falling from thirty feet in the air not being hurt?"  
  
James winced. "Don't remind me." He rubbed his back from the place where he had landed...right in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. He had always suspected that Hagrid had a little more power than he reckoned. Now he knew for sure.  
  
"At least you didn't land on your head." Sirius said grimly. A large white patch was plastered over his forehead. The wound had been quickly patched of course, but the nurse had wanted to keep both James and Sirius...for observation.  
  
"Has Miss Evans awoken yet?" She said as she made her way to Lily's bedside.  
  
"No."  
  
"I understand that she was the one who discovered the...scene." Everybody turned to Dumbledore.  
  
James nodded. "Yes. Hagrid couldn't get in, so Lily went to get the latch and make the opening wider. She was gone for a moment and we heard her scream...really loud. I went in after her, and saw it. I got the opening. When Hagrid saw it, we all were blasted back through the trees and out of the forest. And here we are."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "This isn't good. I have a strong suspicion that something has happened that is more than we can recognize."  
  
"What is that?" The nurse said as she held James' wrist, taking his pulse.  
  
"I won't say...not here, in front of them. I am still not sure of my suspicions...but every day they grow stronger."  
  
James shivered. After a long moment the nurse and Dumbledore left the room. James leaned back into his pillows and stared at the ceiling. In a while soft snores began coming from Sirius' side of the room. Alone with his thoughts, James remembered what he had seen back in the forest.  
  
Blood. It had been everywhere...covering the trees and the grass. The centaur hadn't been there, but James knew...he knew that this had been the source of the blood. Something had killed a centaur...and a centaur was half-human. It wasn't just the slaying of any animal...it was murder.  
  
He was still reflecting on his thoughts when he heard the door of the infirmary creep open. He glanced over. Remus and Cassy were peering into the room, squinting through the shadows. James leaned up and motioned to them.  
  
"She's over here!" he hissed. Cassy and Remus slid into the room and walked quietly in between James' and Lily's beds.  
  
"What happened?" Cassy said, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"I dunno. There was an attack...a centaur. We think it might have been a werewolf."  
  
"A...werewolf?" Remus turned to James. "You think it was a werewolf? And...Dumbledore too?"  
  
James shrugged. "He didn't say so. All I know is something killed a centaur, and werewolves are the centaur's known enemy. Well, that is besides gypsies."  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes. "I...I don't know. Lily wasn't hurt, was she?"  
  
James shook his head. "No. Just stunned, is all. Scared the devil out of her. She screamed really loud...I wouldn't be surprised if you could have heard it from the castle."  
  
Cassy sighed. "I knew that something bad was going to come of this. I just thought it would be your fault."  
  
"No." He sighed as he ran a hand through his tousled black hair. "I would never hurt her. I like her, really. She isn't too bad. I'm not like Snape."  
  
"Snape?" Cassy said suspiciously. "What's he done?"  
  
"Called her a mudblood." Remus answered.  
  
She narrowed her eyes threateningly. "That stupid bloody...I ought to..."  
  
"Don't worry. We're getting him back." James said absently.  
  
"You are? Lily should. She's the one he insulted."  
  
"We're better at pranking...leave the war to us." Cassy sneered and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Now is not the time, Cassy." Remus warned. She looked at him and after a long moment snapped her mouth shut.  
  
They talked quietly for ten minutes, keeping an ever present eye on Lily as she slept soundly. The nurse walked in precisely at the time that Cassy and Remus stood to go. Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"You're worse than my granddaughter Poppy. Always getting into mischief, that girl is." She motioned them to leave. "Go now, both of you. Leave my patients to rest."  
  
"Bye." The two muttered in unison as they prepared to leave. James waved reluctantly. The nurse walked over and glanced at Lily.  
  
"Still out?" She shook her head. "Call if she wakes, Mister Potter." She looked around the room once more before exiting...this time closing the door and clicking it locked.  
  
James looked at Lily---her lips were trembling in her sleep, and a tear was trickling down the side of her face. He slid out of bed and walked to her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered.  
  
"No...no..." James looked up, startled, until he realized she was speaking to whatever demons haunted her sleep.  
  
He looked at her face. She still wore an expression of fright, even in her sleep.  
  
"Lily, come on, you need to wake up." He murmured. She restless threw her arm over her chest and involuntarily shuddered.  
  
He watched her, feeling deep shards of worry in his stomach. When she cried out, he leaned over, shaking her lightly. 'Come, on...' he thought anxiously. 'Don't do this...'  
  
"I'm afraid...afraid..." her voice shook. James, without thinking, leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"It's going to be all right, Lily." He murmured.  
  
His heart jumped when her eyes flashed open. Intense green gazed into dark brown. "James..."  
  
"Lily? Are you..."  
  
"James!" Without thought she leaned up and hugged James around the middle. In shock he stayed still, until Lily pulled away.  
  
"What...what is it?" he finally said. Lily pulled away, tears in her face.  
  
"Oh, James...I was so scared. I saw him killing the centaur, the man with the red eyes..."  
  
"Red...red eyes?"  
  
"Yes...and he said that he was going the be the most poweful wizard ever. He scared me, and then..." she froze, trembling.  
  
"And...then what?"  
  
"He told me he was going to murder you. He told me you would die...and Cassy, and Dumbledore, and all of them...oh James, I think he means to kill us all!"  
  
"Who?" he said nervously, looking at her intently.  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter. A bit dark, as I said. But I couldn't resist a Hagrid loves creepy creatures joke, could I?  
  
Please review! I love to hear your opinions!  
  
Special thanks to Jasmine Black, as always. It's always nice to have a fan! And believe me, you've helped me a lot. No pig jokes, this chapter. I am trying to keep them to a minimum...but as always, the pigs are an everlasting tribute to you! 


	8. Quidditch Fears

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey, there! To skimp on the confusion you may have at the beginning of the chapter, here is a little note. Since this story will cover the lives of Lily and James Potter until they die, I am not going to able to recount every single moment of their school years. This part is going to skip from around Halloween to Christmas time. So here ya' go.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how many times I write J.K. pleading.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
James looked at Remus from across the room. "Does he look ill to you?" he muttered to Sirius. Sirius glanced across the room and shook his head.  
  
"He always does. What of it?"  
  
"I don't know." James shrugged. "I just have a feeling there is something he isn't telling us. We're friends now...he should tell us things."  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't trust us enough. We did do some pretty bad things to Loopy back then."  
  
James sighed. "You're probably right. But why does he disappear like that? Last week was the fourth time he's gone away like that. Do you think there's something wrong with him?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "He looks more tired than anything."  
  
Remus did in fact look tired. His eyes were half-shut and he continually appeared to be falling asleep, jerking back up just in time. Dark shadows appeared underneath his eyes.  
  
In the past few months, after Lily's encounter with whatever odd thing had been in the forest, Lily, Cassy, and Remus had slowly bonded with James and Sirius. Grateful for James' concern, and Sirius' also, Cassy and Remus had reluctantly decided that perhaps, though they were troublemakers, they weren't as bad as they had at first seemed.  
  
Lily, on the other hand, had quietly accepted James' kindness without a word. In the past months she had been quiet and had focused much on her schoolwork, nonchalantly letting James and Sirius help her in Transfiguration in return for her aid in charms work.  
  
James looked up as she strode into the room and sat quietly beside Remus. They nodded at each other but said barely a word. "She looks almost as tired as Loopy does." James muttered to Sirius.  
  
"I know. Why don't we go over and say something?" James, surprised by Sirius' idea, nodded. They stood and walked over. Lily looked up and smiled faintly when she saw them.  
  
"Hi, guys. How are you?" She mumbled, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Just fine. But how are you?" James said, catching her eyes. She blushed.  
  
"Don't be like that. I'm just a little tired...I was studying until midnight."  
  
"What for?" James said, rolling his eyes. "Trying to blow up your head?"  
  
Lily frowned. "No. I was just making sure I was prepared for McGonagall's test Friday. Unlike some people, I actually have to work in that class." She snorted.  
  
"Lily, come on..."  
  
"We were just kidding!"  
  
"Hey, guys! What's happening!" The four of them turned to the voice that had just spoken. Peter stood behind them, wringing his hands on his robes. "Hey!" he repeated, flushing. "I was just wondering...are you going to the quidditch match today? I want to go, but I don't really have anybody..."  
  
James turned back to the group and shrugged. "Why not? It isn't like we're going to banish you from our presence."  
  
"Yeah, he'll just curse you." Lily muttered.  
  
Peter sputtered. "C-c-curse me? You wouldn't, would you? I mean..."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Too easy." He mumbled. "Listen, we won't curse you, Pettigrew. You're not a Slytherin, and you're not a complete dimwit, so we really don't find you that awful."  
  
"Really?" he said brightly as he sat down next to the rest of them. "Thank you...thanks a lot!"  
  
"Don't mention it..." Remus said, chuckling.  
  
"So...as we were saying," James started, looking back at Lily, "You could really use some rest. You're going to come to the game tonight, and tomorrow, a Saturday, Sirius and I are going to make sure you don't go to the library or have any access to a book, text or otherwise."  
  
Lily stared at them, mouth hanging open. "But...but..." she sputtered.  
  
"Such a filthy mouth!" Sirius said in mock horror. "What would your mother think?"  
  
"I don't know." She sneered. "Why don't you tell me, because it's obvious that you know everything."  
  
"Lily, Lily..." James said, shaking his head. "How could you? I thought you were such a sweet, innocent..."  
  
"Shove it, Potter." She sighed, leaning back. "I'm really not in the mood."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cassy met up with James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and, to her surprise, Peter, in the stands as the school gathered for the beginning of the Quidditch match. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor...the one reason Cassy could be forgiven for sitting with the Gryffindor's instead of her own Ravenclaw.  
  
"How are you guys?" she said merrily, placing an arm around Lily's and Remus' shoulders.  
  
"Just fine." James snorted, placing his own hand around Lily's other shoulder. "As long as Lily stops working for a moment. I swear, she's got books coming out her ar..."  
  
"James!" Lily shrieked, warningly.  
  
"Her armpits." He substituted, grinning widely. Lily shook her head and reluctantly sat down beside him. "What a comedian." She moaned. Sirius sat beside James and Pettigrew sat on the opposite side, beside Remus, looking nervously at James and Sirius---he still hadn't accepted that the curse idea had been a joke, and only a joke.  
  
They looked down at the field as the players were announced.  
  
"AND HERE'S THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! IT'S WEASLEY, FINNIGAN, JACOBS, MCKKINON, GREEN, HOBBS, AND....BLACK!"  
  
Sirius cheered loudly as his brother flew onto the field. He wasn't the only one...Donovan Black was the most popular boy in school, save among the Slytherin...and not all Slytherins, as it was well known he was dating the Slytherin Head Girl.  
  
Donovan grinned up at the field, waving a hand at the crowd. Then they all turned as the Slytherin team was announced.  
  
"FOR THE SLYTHERINS, IT'S MALFOY, CRABBE, GOYLE, PARKINSON, ZABINI, WRIGHT...AND SNAPE!"  
  
Though the rest of the group was booed, Isabelle was cheered as she flew onto the field. Though a Slytherin, it was commonly believed that Isabelle's sorting had been the first time in history the sorting hat had made any type of mistake. She was just much too nice to be a Slytherin.  
  
They watched as the players mounted their brooms. "I wish I was out there." James said sadly as he watched.  
  
"Don't worry, James." Sirius said merrily. "You'll make the team next year, that's for sure...most of the good players are leaving."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as the quidditch banter continued and kept an eye on the game. It was a fast paced match, and neither the Gryffindor nor the Slytherin team appeared to be giving an inch. "Look!" she said excitedly. "Donovan almost got hit by the bludger!"  
  
"Nah..." Sirius said, squinting his eyes. "Don's more agile than that...I can't say for sure what he's doing, though."  
  
They watched, shouting along with the rest of the crowd. The match lasted awhile...it wasn't as nasty as many seen in Hogwarts history, mostly because the captains of the two teams seemed to fancy one another. However, it wasn't as tame as all that...at least five different members on both teams had been hit by either quaffle, bludger, or in one fine case another player whose broomstick had momentarily lost control...which wouldn't have been so bad if the injured party hadn't been a member of their own team.  
  
However, it was only a moment before the end was clearly in sight. All leaned forward as Isabelle began racing forwards, eyes on the ground. Lily looked and saw quickly what everybody else had just noticed.  
  
"The snitch! She's found it!"  
  
"Come on, don't let her get it!" Sirius shouted to the Gryffindor team.  
  
"I think it's too late...she's almost there!" Lily said excitedly, leaning forward. Isabelle's fingers had just clasped around the shining little ball when...  
  
"Oh God..." Lily said hoarsely, turning her gaze slowly towards the sky.  
  
"What?" James said after her, also glancing up. He paled.  
  
A buzz of excitement slowly went over the crowd as people began looking up. Isabelle stood now on the ground, the snitch in her hand forgotten. Nobody even cared that she had just put Slytherin in first...except for the Slytherins, of course.  
  
"Get into the castle! Now!" Dumbledore shouted. The teachers emerged from the stands and quickly began escorting the students back to their houses.  
  
"Get on back with Ravenclaw! Hurry!" James shouted at Cassy. She nodded, her face pale under her bright red curls, as she ran back to the other Ravenclaws.  
  
He felt the pounding in his heart as he ran alongside the others. And suddenly...  
  
"Peter!" he turned, shouting at the boy. He stood frozen in the stands, his face turned to the sky.  
  
James ran up to him and began tugging at the sleeve of his robe. "Pettigrew, come on! It isn't safe!"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Come on!" James grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the castle. After a moment, Peter's fright kicked in and he began running alongside James, his feet pounding into the dirt.  
  
"Are you all right?" he said finally. Peter shook his head, not saying anything. After a long moment they reached the great hall and began walking quickly towards Gryffindor tower, past the groups of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs huddled in the halls.  
  
"Did you see it?" one girl murmured, her eyes wide. "It was the most frightening thing..."  
  
"How did...how did it get there?" said another. "I mean...I didn't know..."  
  
They reached the tower. "Password?" asked the fat lady.  
  
"Erm...erm..." Peter stuttered, turning white.  
  
"Canis majoris." James said, shaking his head. The fat lady nodded and swung open. Peter pulled himself into the room, quivering all over. James hopped up after him and pulled the fat lady shut.  
  
"James!" Lily rushed up to him, shocking him by throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so worried, you disappeared!"  
  
"Yech..." he joked, pulling away. "I was just gone a moment...I had to get Peter."  
  
Lily looked over at the shaking boy. "You think he'll be all right?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah...a bit of a shock, that was all."  
  
"James...you know what that was, don't you? You saw it in the forest the night...the night that happened, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course." James replied, darkly. "The dark mark."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Donovan, are you okay?" Donovan emerged from the infirmary with a large white bandage over his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, pup, I'm fine." He said, ruffling Sirius' hair with his hand. "I just fell of the broom when that mark appeared...I'll be fine, thanks."  
  
Lily looked up at him, wincing. "Just how hard did you hit your head?" she said nervously.  
  
"Miss Evans, I fell from fifty-four feet...how hard do you think I hit it?"  
  
"At least it couldn't do any lasting damage, huh?" James snorted. Donovan turned, laughingly shaking his finger.  
  
"Pup, least you could do is teach your friend here some manners. Who said you had the right to be funny? I didn't say so...and I'm head boy."  
  
"Look who's getting a complex." Cassy murmured, though she looked at Donovan with a shy smile.  
  
"Hey, not much of one, Cassandra. And besides, I know if I start getting a swollen head you'll deflate it for me, won't you?" he winked at her, making her turn bright red.  
  
"Donovan, don't start giving these youngsters my job." A voice warned from behind them. Isabelle strode up, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Izzy. How are you?" he laughed.  
  
"Fine, darling, just fine. How are you? Head still cracked?" he snorted as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Gross!" James said mockingly.  
  
"Watch out for these brats." Donovan sighed. "They really know how to cut you down to size."  
  
"Hmm..." she said, looking down at James and Sirius through her lashes. "I know these two at least...no more nasty pranks lately?"  
  
"Of course not." James said defensively. She raised a brow, causing him to blush. "Well, only a couple." She laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. There are some things that never change."  
  
"And what about you? Ready to lose at Quidditch so Gryffindor can get the cup we rightfully deserve?" Donovan snorted.  
  
"Nope." She said, grinning. "I can promise you one thing...if I want something, I'm not letting anything stand in my way."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiya! What do you think of this chapter? Scary, huh? Poor Hogwarts kids, they can never ever finish a Quidditch match without some problem or other.  
  
Tell me what you think, please Read and Review. I love to hear your opinion! And, by the way, don't be afraid to criticize me...I will only send a thousand plagues to you by e-mail...  
  
And be sure to read my other works, Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy and my two stories and many poems on fictionpress.net, same penname.  
  
Thanks! 


	9. Christmas Greetings

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: Hey, there! To skimp on the confusion you may have at the beginning of the chapter, here is a little note. Since this story will cover the lives of Lily and James Potter until they die, I am not going to able to recount every single moment of their school years. This part is going to skip from around Halloween to Christmas time. So here ya' go.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how many times I write J.K. pleading.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Merry Christmas!" James grinned as he ran down the wide, marble stairs. His mother was sitting next to his father on the sofa, both bleary-eyed and holding large mugs of tea.  
  
"My, you're up early." Mrs. Potter said warily, glancing at the clock. "Couldn't you wait for an hour or two? To let your father and I gain our senses before you attack us?"  
  
"Nope!" he grinned. He sat down next to the tree...several packages in shining foil paper gleamed at him through the branches. "So, which one first?"  
  
"Why don't you open the one from your friends? Your mother and I have your presents elsewhere...we'll get it for you later." James grinned.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He picked up a rather thick one addressed to him from Remus. "Wow, all those pranks and he still decided to give me something...must be my charm." Mrs. Potter snorted from the couch.  
  
"My son, the comedian." She muttered. He smiled and ripped open the paper. A plain brown box sat in his lap.  
  
"What do you think it is?" he asked. Both his parents shrugged. He popped open the top of the box and cried out in surprise when a large shadowy figure jumped out at him.  
  
James,  
  
Thought I'd let you off for all those years without seeking my revenge did you? What a mistake you made...tsk, tsk. But as you enjoy the new friend I sent you, I hope you also enjoy the chocolate frogs.  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Remus  
  
He picked up a frog and bit it's head off as he turned to glance at the figure...to his amazement, it was Snape dressed in full Scottish uniform, kilt and all. He snickered as it faded away, to the slow dirge of bagpipes.  
  
"Next!" he said loudly, pulling out another package, from Peter. "Perfect!" he said, tossing to his mother.  
  
"One Hundred Ways to Befuddle Your Foe: New and Improved Hexes and Such to Prank Your Worse Enemy." She read aloud, moaning. "Now we'll never stop getting letters from his school, Andrew."  
  
Mr. Potter grinned and raked a hand through his own messy hair, once raven black but now streaked with silver. "Now, Ellen, don't worry. I'm sure James won't use it unless it's absolutely necessary." He winked. "Is that right, son?"  
  
"Uhm...sure dad." James said quickly---too quickly. His father laughed and his mother frowned. "Now, from Lily and Cassy..." He pulled the final package from his friends from under the tree and held it in his lap.  
  
"That looks big, whatever it is." Mr. Potter called.  
  
"Yeah...it is." James grunted. He pulled off the paper. "Wow..." he murmured. Underneath was a large wooden trunk, embellished with gold lettering. He opened the lid and a single piece of paper lay inside.  
  
James,  
  
We thought you might need this, we got one for all of us. It's just a regular trunk, but with a certain key you have a safe place to store all your thoughts. With the things that have been happening lately, we decided it would help to have someplace to store all the things running through our heads. It's like a pensieve, if you know what that is, except easier to use and not quite as strong...  
  
Happy Holidays! Cassy and Lils  
  
"Lils?" he muttered. "Cute..." Attached to the letter was a single silver key. He put it in the lock and turned it. When he opened the trunk again, there was no inside to it...just a mass of swirling darkness. He thought for a moment before putting his wand to his forehead and pulling away. A strand of silver came away and he let it fall in. He saw what they had meant...there were no images, only voices.  
  
"Wow, James! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the third time this week you lost more than ten points at a time for Gryffindor!" Sirius' voice rang out through the room. James quickly closed it and blushed, ignoring his parent's laughter.  
  
"Well...that's all of that. So what did you get me?" he asked. His parents looked at one another, grinning.  
  
"Well, it isn't complete...it won't be until summer, really..." his father started. James felt his blood turn to ice and fire at the same time.  
  
"What? You mean...you finally got it for me?" he said excitedly. Both his father and mother nodded. Whooping, he leapt up and ran to the spare bedroom, which wasn't a bedroom any longer. He slammed open the door and yelled out in excitement when he saw what was there.  
  
"A STUDIO!" he cried, looking around. "You got me my very own studio!" He ran in and started sifting through the various drawers that lay around the room. "This is incredible! All my own stuff..."  
  
"We got you paint, and some drawing ink...that other drawer will have an endless amount of parchment, when it's through, and we're going to have the canvas drawer in soon. Of course, we haven't gotten all the paint...we had to order a lot of that from France..."  
  
"You...you got me actual Beuxbatons paint?" he said excitedly. "That's...that's the best in the world. Th-thanks!" he stammered. He ran a hand over a paintbrush. "Unicorn hairs...and look, a kit to make your own colors! With dragon scales!"  
  
"Well, we thought we'd keep you busy this summer...rather you be a little artist than a little terror of the neighborhood."  
  
"I can do both."  
  
His father winked. "That's what we were afraid of."  
  
He spent an hour rummaging through the skeleton of his new studio before dressing and heading down to the Black home. Mrs. Black answered, looking down at James.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while, boy." She said with jollity. "It's been boring without you two wreaking havoc."  
  
Sirius emerged from behind her and grinned. "That's okay, we're here now. What do you want us to do first? Can we go and blow up something?"  
  
Mrs. Black shook her head. "Lands sakes, you boys are going to be the death of me. James, have you had breakfast?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you're going to have more." She led him into the kitchen, where Donovan was sitting, eating a plate of sausages.  
  
"Hey, pup. Got your flea-ridden friend here with you?" he grinned.  
  
"Shove it, Don." Sirius sneered. He sat beside James. "Did you get Cassy and Lily's present?"  
  
"Yeah...it was kind of cool. I didn't expect that...surprise, Peter sent me a book."  
  
"I know. I got Magical Explosions: When, Where, and How to Use Them. Mum wasn't that happy about that."  
  
"I can imagine." James snorted. "Did Remus send you the prank."  
  
"Snape in a kilt." Sirius grimaced. "Yeah, that was unpleasant. Sure has scrawny little legs, doesn't he?"  
  
"His sister doesn't have scrawny legs." Donovan said from across the table.  
  
"Hush you, talking about your Slytherin girlfriend." Sirius shook his head. "Talk about loyalty."  
  
"Sorry, can't help you. She's pretty attractive, for a Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah, well." Sirius blushed. "That's just great, for you." He shook his head. "Girl-crazy maniac."  
  
Donovan smiled, shaking his head. "Trust me. With those Black genes, you're going to be quite the ladies man on campus when you get a bit older. Well, that is if James doesn't beat you to it."  
  
"And why wouldn't I? I'm handsome, rich, charming, and I'm sensitive." He said happily.  
  
"Oh, yes. An artist...what a loser."  
  
"You'd be wise to take up such pursuits, Sirius." Mrs. Black said, placing a large platter of sausages on the table.  
  
They ate and went back into the living room. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here's your present." Sirius handed James a large unwrapped box.  
  
"If it's another Snape, you're dead." He muttered.  
  
"Just open it." Sirius grinned. James cracked open the package. It contained a single slip of paper.  
  
'Open the window.' Looking at Sirius strangely, James crossed over and slid the window open. After a moment a gray owl of medium build fluttered in, landing on James' shoulder. It hooted and nipped him on the ear.  
  
"Meet Eris."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Presents!" Lily sat down next to the tree, grinning widely. "This looks incredible."  
  
"Honey, wait for your sister." Her mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm here." Lily came down the stairs, already dressed in her pristine white dress. She looked haughtily at Lily, who was still in her pajamas. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
"It's just us, Petunia...lighten up." Lily grinned. "Can I start opening my presents now?" she called.  
  
Her mother sighed. "Go ahead, darling. Not ours, though. I want to be there."  
  
"Okay." Lily looked down the gifts. First up, something from Cassy, besides the trunk. She unwrapped the little package and grinned when out fell a little silver locket. She recognized it as something similar to the kind muggles wore...that said 'best' on one and 'friend' on the other. Except this one had been charmed...when the two wearers put the lockets together, the charm would allow them to hear what the other was thinking...quite the handy way to chat in class.  
  
"Look...isn't that amazing?" Lily asked, holding up the locket. Petunia snorted.  
  
"Stupid, if you ask me. I would feel ashamed wearing one of those things." Lily shrugged and slipped it around her neck.  
  
The next gift was from Remus. She opened it up and found the complete three-volume series of Curses, Hexes, and Charms, of the Common Magic for Fun series.  
  
From Peter, she received a simple silver bracelet, which identified her if something should happen. 'What, is he trying to tell me something?' she thought with amusement as she slipped it on.  
  
Sirius sent her a box of various candies, both trick and edible kinds. And James...  
  
Well, James just shocked her. She gasped when she pulled the parchment from the envelope. She saw herself waving, with the rest of their group standing on either side.  
  
'Hello!' the picture Lily called out. 'How are you?' Lily smiled when she looked down at the signature in the corner...James Potter. It appeared she had found out something new about the clown.  
  
Her mother and father strode in after a moment. "Here, honey." Her mother said, taking off her apron. "Why don't you open our present now?"  
  
"Your mother and I picked this out for you. We know it isn't magic, like...well, like everything else you're used to now, but still..."  
  
Lily opened up the package and started smiling. "Oh, mom..." she picked up the emerald ring and smiled. "It's...beautiful."  
  
"It was your grandmother's. We thought it time we passed it on to you..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Petunia screeched. "But...gram passed all her jewelry on to me!"  
  
"Dear, don't be like that." Mrs. Evans frowned. "You have her pearl necklace...and besides, it was decided that we split everything half-in- half."  
  
"You didn't split the money in half!" she said angrily. "It all went to her for that...that freak school!"  
  
"Petunia!" Mr. Evans said. "Don't say things like that. Be proud of your sister. We are."  
  
"I...I don't know." Petunia left the room in a huff, her presents forgotten. She paused and turned. "And by the way...be dressed before nine, will you? Vernon is coming over."  
  
"Yech." Petunia made a face. 'What a creep.' She thought with irritation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey, there! What do you think? Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. I hope you read my new fic, Merlin's Portal and the Tales of Time, and my other, Harry Potter and the Curse of the Gypsy. I would also appreciate all reviews, just no flames! Criticism okay...just don't be mean! 


	10. Snape's Fall

The Pranking Wars  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is going to be set around the end of first year. Wow, that was a short author's note...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, no matter how many times I write J.K. pleading.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Eris!" James looked up as his owl swooped in with the morning mail. She dropped a brown package on his table.  
  
"What's that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Dunno." He mumbled suspiciously as he peeked inside the wrapper. He glanced up, smiling widely, and caught Sirius and Remus' eye. They both grinned back at him and, soundlessly got up and left.  
  
"Oh, no." Lily moaned to Cassy, who had noticed them leaving also and wandered over to the Gryffindor table. "What do you think is going on?"  
  
"A prank, I'm guessing." Cassy sighed as she sat down next to Lily. "Knowing them, they've been waiting forever to do this."  
  
"Well, if it is a prank, I think it is very selfish." Lily snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, the Slytherins are just as awful to them as they are to us."  
  
Shaking her head, Cassy snorted. "Yes, of course, but they're boys. They don't think our 'sensitive' capabilities are up to handling a devious, conniving prank such as theirs."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You're probably right. Which is why I think we should give them a lesson."  
  
Cassy's eyes widened. "What? What do you..." she froze, shaking her head. "Do you really think we should?"  
  
"Come on." Lily leaned over so that only Cassy could hear her. "Listen, we're smarter than those boys, and there is only two of us...easier to get away with it. They may be more...you know...prankish, but we're clever. I think if we set our minds to it, we could really cause some trouble..."  
  
"So do I." Cassy said. "But...will they know it's us? I mean, that's the whole point, isn't it? We have to let them know somehow..."  
  
"Then we'll give ourselves a name..." Lily leaned back, grinning. "Hogwarts, beware...the Red Sisters are on the prowl!"  
  
"The Red Sisters?" Cassy grinned. "That's hilarious. Do you realize how much red hair there is around the school lately, though? What if people think it's my sister and me? What if..."  
  
"Relax, Cassandra. Breathe, that's it." Lily snorted. "Listen, we have something here. We could be more famous than the infamous four of those boys, if we only tried."  
  
"I can't believe they captured Remus in their tangled web." Cassy sighed, shaking her head. "I thought Remus was more intelligent than that."  
  
"Oh well." Lily said remorsefully. "You know what they say...evil corrupts."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is it here? Is it here?"  
  
"Yes, Peter. Why weren't you down at breakfast?" James asked as he set down the package on the floor as the three others gathered around.  
  
"I...overslept." Peter said, turning bright red.  
  
"Of course...you sleep entirely too much, Peter. Tell me the truth...did you or did you not stop tasting everything we make in Potions?"  
  
"Hey!" Peter said embarrassed. "I couldn't help it...that Hair-Growth tonic smelt like berries! I just wanted to see how it tasted."  
  
"Yes, and you came out looking like the wolf-man." Remus said smugly. "Are you a werewolf?"  
  
"No!" Peter said, shuddering. "Me? A werewolf?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to admit that is pretty unbelievable. If anybody is a werewolf, it's dog boy over here. Sirius, where were you on the last full moon?"  
  
"I was right here your honor, sneaking down to the kitchens to nick some more pasties from the house-elves." Sirius said, sitting up quickly. "Honest!" Everybody laughed at his wide-eyed 'innocence'."  
  
"What about you, James? Are you the werewolf type?"  
  
"I dunno." James snorted. "I think I'd make a better centaur."  
  
"Yes, yes." Sirius sighed. "We all know about your affection for horse hindquarters, James. But back on subject, before we get McGonagall up here to drive a stake through our hearts..."  
  
"Isn't that a vampire?"  
  
"Anyway..." James said, quickly, "Why don't we look and see what is in our little package?"  
  
"Okay." The four of them leaned over and began opening the package. Inside was a simple, white towel...nothing more.  
  
"Do you think he'll realize that it's..."  
  
"Of course not." Remus sneered. "He's Severus Snape...he can't really figure that much out, now can he?"  
  
The others laughed. "I am just ready to get this prank over and done with." James sighed. "I know we've been preparing for it for awhile, but I need results...do you think they will figure out who it was?"  
  
"Of course." Sirius sighed. "But...they won't be able to prove it."  
  
"So you know Mark Zabini agreed to help us? He won't betray us or anything?"  
  
"Listen, you know about the Zabinis...they are the only Slytherins, besides Isabelle, that have ever been nice to people at all. And he says that most of the Slytherins dislike him, as well...he only has a few friends here."  
  
"That would be Avery, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"And all the others that run in their little crowd." James sighed. "You know, all the slimeballs."  
  
"Of course. But here...we're going to show them what it means to mess with Gryffindor."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus stepped into the bathroom, looking around the pristine white room. Nobody else was here...he always made sure of that.  
  
He frowned when he saw the towel hung perfectly on the rack. He had just left it on the floor the other day, wadded up. So how...  
  
Of course, he thought smugly. The house-elves. He hated the creatures...they were so submissive. Unlike the others, he had never been able to appreciate anything that bent to his will so easily. He had always felt the strongest urge to kick one of the things, just to see if it would finally step up and fight for itself.  
  
He sighed. He didn't want to think about that. He took a quick shower, putting a large amount of shampoo in his hair, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good...he couldn't help his greasy hair. It was just like that...it didn't matter how much he tried to change it.  
  
He shut it off, stepping out. He was glad he was here alone. He had known he would be, it was the final match of the year...Slytherin versus Gryffindor. They had already played one another, but in the semifinals both teams had resulted in tied scores, so they were playing each other one more time, this time for the Quidditch cup. He hoped his sister won...she deserved it. It disgusted him that she was dating Donovan Black...he hoped that, if she beat him again, she would realize what a loser he was.  
  
Stretching his muscles, he slipped on the towel.  
  
Severus blinked when white was replaced by green.  
  
And he suddenly realized that over a thousand pairs of eyes were on him at this very moment.  
  
He pulled the towel tighter over him, but in a puff of smoke it vanished.  
  
'Oh, God.' He thought in a mild state of panic. 'I am dead.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
James and the others watched the game filled with a great amount of anticipation. "Do you think this is going to work?" Sirius hissed. "I mean, what if he doesn't take a shower?"  
  
"Listen, Mark said Snape takes a shower every morning during breakfast and anytime the others aren't there...he likes his 'privacy', whatever that means."  
  
"It probably means he has a tiny..."  
  
"Sirius!" Peter scoffed. "Please, don't go any further...I think I might be sick." They all glanced over at Peter. To their surprise, he did indeed look green.  
  
"If you're getting sick now, think how you'll be in a few minutes." James muttered.  
  
Their eyes turned to the field as the two teams were introduced. They saw Donovan slyly wink at Isabelle as they took to their brooms, but as soon as the whistle blew his eyes were on the game, and nothing else.  
  
"Can we sit here?" They all turned when they heard Lily speak.  
  
"Uhm..." Sirius glanced nervously over at the girls. "Listen, I think you had better miss the game...something you might not want to see..."  
  
"Oh, stuff it." Cassy snorted as she sat next to Sirius. "We want to see what you guys have been planning all year."  
  
"What...what do you mean?" Peter sputtered. Lily grinned.  
  
"Oh, come off it, do you think we don't realize what you have been up to?" she snorted.  
  
"Oh...okay." James said. He glanced around. "But don't tell anybody it was us."  
  
"I'm sure they won't realize it was you on their own." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
Everybody turned when they heard a loud crash. They turned just in time to see Donovan and a Slytherin beater heading towards the ground. Just in time Donovan escaped and went flying back into the air. The game was definitely on.  
  
The quaffles were thrown back and forth, and their were too many close shaves with the bludger to count. And everybody saw it at the same time. Donovan and Isabelle were heading towards the same point in the grass from opposite sides of the field. They appeared to be the same distance, but suddenly a burst of speed propelled Donovan forward and he crashed into the grass, standing up on shaky feet to present the snitch he held in his hand.  
  
A low rumble emerged into a raucous cheer from the Gryffindors in the stands. Everybody was standing, ready to rush the field, when it happened.  
  
Snape appeared, in the exact center of the field. He gazed around wildly, clutching tightly to the towel that disappeared within seconds.  
  
"Oh...God." Lily said, putting her hand over her eyes. "What the...how did you...Oh, God."  
  
Cassy snorted softly, before bursting out into laughter. Like thunder the laughter spread throughout the stadium, until even the Slytherins were too amused to stop themselves from cracking up. Mark Zabini gave them a thumbs up from across the stadium.  
  
Severus wasn't moving. He was just standing there, staring dumbly into space. Within seconds McGonagall had rushed down, throwing her cape over Severus. And none of them were prepared for what happened next. Severus burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, crud." James said suddenly. "Is he crying?"  
  
"Like a little girl." Sirius said gleefully.  
  
"But, don't you think..."  
  
"Don't feel sorry for him." Remus said darkly. "Not after...not after what he said."  
  
James paused for a second before nodding. "Serves him right, I'd say."  
  
Lily and Cassy looked at each other in confusion. "This...is strange." Liy muttered. "James was starting to feel sorry for him...what did he say?"  
  
Cassy blushed. "I don't know...probably nothing, really, Lils..."  
  
"I know what it is." Lily said, sighing. "He called me a mudblood, right?"  
  
"Lily!" Cassy blushed again. "I don't..."  
  
"It's all right...I overheard him saying it once. I don't see what the big deal is..."  
  
"You wouldn't...just believe me, what they did was justified." Cassy said. "Even though I really don't think anything else Snape has done is all that bad..."  
  
"Do you think we should...you know, stop our prank?"  
  
Cassy glanced over at the Slytherins and flinched. "I think...I think it is too late for that."  
  
Defeatedly, Lily glanced over. The entire Slytherin side had turned from green to pink, and large banner overhead said,  
  
MYSTIC AND MARVELO,  
  
THE INCREDIBLE RED SISTERS,  
  
PRESENT YOU WITH THE WORK of THE PRANKSTER,  
  
APPROPRIATELY TITLED,  
  
SLYTHERIN IN PINK, A MASTERPIECE of GENIUS  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiya! The Pranking War has begun! BWAHAHAHAHAH! Snape cried, I feel almost sorry for him, don't you? No, me neither. Hehehehe...anyways, tell me what you think. I like to hear what ya' have to say." 


End file.
